Woods
by Dexterine
Summary: Une forêt, une cabane, une paire de menottes, et seulement 5h pour survivre. Leur meilleure arme ? Une agrafeuse. Franchement, ça pourrait être pire …non ?
1. Et l'agrafeuse

Bonjour à tous!

Voici une petite fic sans prétention que je me suis bien amusée à écrire. J'espère que vous vous amuserez autant à la lire!

(Après un long débat intérieur avec moi même j'ai choisi de garder le titre 'woods' parce je trouve ça trop cool les titres en un seul mot!)

**Time frame:** pendant la saison 1.

**Longeur:** 11 chapitres (bien moins longs que ceux de ma fic précédente je vous rassure)

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui pourrait arriver de mal à Sam pendant cette fic est entièrement de la faute de Moht…. ;-)

**Résumé:** Une forêt, une cabane, une paire de menottes, et seulement 5h pour survivre. Leur meilleure arme ? Une agrafeuse. Franchement, ça pourrait être pire …non ?

* * *

**Woods**

--

**I**

**Et l'agrafeuse**

**--**

« Non mais j'hallucine, t'es en train de bouder ? » s'écria Dean, scandalisé.

Un regard noir fut la seule réponse concédée par son petit frère.

« Tu crois pas qu'on à autre chose à foutre que de s'engueuler ? »

« Hum, et c'est quoi ton plan génial ? » s'enquit Sam avec un ton plus qu'ironique.

« J'y travaille encore. »

Le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel en exaspération.

Ils étaient dans une mauvaise passe. Certes, ça arrivait souvent dans ce métier, mais là, il fallait avouer qu'ils avaient vraiment fait très fort. La main gauche de Sam était menottée à la main droite de Dean, la chaine en acier entre les deux entourant le tuyau d'une vielle chaudière. Bref, impossible de bouger.

A priori, rien d'insurmontable. Ils avaient déjà été enchainés à toute sorte de trucs (et Dean pourrait vous en raconter de bonnes à ce sujet. Pas forcément surnaturelles d'ailleurs). Mais il y avait un léger « hic ». …Il y avait **toujours** un « hic».

La petite marque au fer rouge sur la poitrine de chacun des frères, qui, soit dit en passant, faisait un mal de chien, était une balise GPS pour tueur psychopathe. A en croire les adeptes dégénérés du culte qui les avaient enchainés là à la base, Dagda, dieu païen irlandais (accessoirement dévoreur de chair humaine et autres joyeusetés) allait venir les trucider incessamment sous peu. Et, histoire qu'il ne les rate pas, ce douloureux marquage devrait l'aider à les retrouver.

Il y avait toujours un petit côté gratifiant à être choisi pour un sacrifice humain car, selon le folklore, les victimes étaient les personnes les plus nobles et les plus respectées. Cependant, quand on se retrouve brûlé au fer rouge, enchainé à une chaudière et promis à un démembrement en bonne et due forme, on occulte vite la partie 'honneur' de l'histoire.

Et tout ça, c'était le plan de Dean. Si on pouvait appeler ça un plan. _Allez Sam, un culte à un dieu païen, des sacrifices humains, ça peut être marrant !_ Mort de rire. Sam aurait applaudit si il n'avait pas une main enchainée à une chaudière et à son stupide frère.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ! » s'écria Sammy qui sentait qu'on tirait très fort sur son côté des menottes.

La cabane était un repère de chasseurs, de vrais chasseurs genre lapin et bambis, et sous les nombreuses couches de poussière on trouvait pas mal de cartons et d'ustensiles divers.

Dean était quasiment allongé par terre, le bras attaché en l'air vers la chaudière à essayer de déplacer un de ces trucs avec son pied. Le carton avança doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à l'attraper avec sa main libre.

En farfouillant à l'intérieur, il en sortit des bouquins et de la paperasse.

« Génial, de la lecture. » remarqua agressivement Sammy.

« T'en a pas marre de râler ? Si t'essayais de te rendre utile pour changer ? Attrape ça. » Rétorqua Dean en désignant une caisse qui gisait non loin des pieds de son petit frère.

Après un lourd soupir de mécontentement, Sam s'exécuta. Ses pieds, au bout de ses trop longues jambes, agrippèrent la caisse, la ramenant lentement vers lui. Quand elle fut à portée de bras, il plongea sa main disponible à l'intérieur, tâtonnant les objets pour trouver quelque chose d'utile.

« Alors ? » s'enquit Dean.

« De la paperasse et… »

Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, Sam tirait inconsciemment la langue, en grande concentration pour réussir à identifier les objets sous ses doigts.

« Et quoi ? »

« Et… » Il fronça les sourcils toujours très concentré et sortit un objet de la caisse. « Ca. »

« Une agrafeuse. » dit Dean sur un ton neutre.

« Euh… ouais. » répondit Sam après avoir scruté l'objet.

« Génial. On a du papier et une agrafeuse. Reste plus qu'a trouver des ciseaux et on fait des guirlandes. »

Ignorant la remarque, Sam entreprit de démonter l'appareil.

« Elle est pleine. » lança-t-il finalement.

« Génial. »

Sam soupira à nouveau très fort et posa un regard noir sur son frère. « T'es content ? »

« C'est une vraie question ? »

« C'était **ton** plan foireux_. Tu verras Sam, ça va être facile, trois pecnos à désenvoûter et un autel païen à bruler_. » Lança Sam en parodiant la voix de son frère.

« Je ne parle pas comme ça ! » s'offusqua Dean

« Et qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? _'Non Dean, c'est trop dangereux, on y connait rien en dieu païens, mieux vaut attendre Caleb'. _Mais est ce que tu m'écoutes ? Nooooon ! Bien sur. Bilan de l'opération, on est enchainé à une putain de chaudière ! »

« Hey ho, je pouvais pas deviner qu'ils seraient plus de trois ! » se défendit Dean.

« C'est tout l'intérêt de faire plus de recherches avant de se lancer bêtement sur ce genre d'affaire ! »

« Ouais ouais, ok, j'ai peut-être _**un peu**_ merdé sur ce coup mais vu la situation, j'aimerais un peu plus d'ondes positives. »

« Tu veux des ondes positives ? Mais pas de problème : 'on va positivement se faire buter comme des cons'. »

« Ce n'est ni positif, ni constructif ça, Sammy. Et j'ai un plan pour nous tirer de là de toute façon. »

« Et tu attends quoi précisément pour le mettre en action ? »

« Que tu ferme ta gueule déjà, et ensuite que tu lèves tes fesses. »

« Pardon ? »

« Regarde. » Dean désigna du doigt le haut du tuyau de la chaudière qui séparait les menottes. « Il y a une soudure là. Ca doit être le point faible de l'ensemble. On se lève à ce niveau, tu tires de ton côté, moi du mien, et bam. » Expliqua le grand frère.

« Et bam ? » répéta Sam sceptique.

« Oui bam. Quoi, tu préfère 'paf' ? »

« On serra toujours attaché l'un à l'autre, Dean. » déclara Sammy et même s'il ne le dit pas Dean entendit le '_espèce de crétin_' qui devait terminer cette phrase.

Le grand frère leva les yeux au ciel en exaspération. « Je sais oui, mais au moins on pourra courir. Allez, bouge. »

Chacun des frères, bras menotté en l'air, se plaça de son côté du tuyau de la chaudière, la chaine des menottes sur la soudure.

« A trois. » dit Dean. « Un… Deux… Trois ! »

Ils tirèrent de toutes leurs forces sur leur côté des menottes. Le tuyau grinça, claqua même, mais ne céda pas.

« On recommence. »

Et ils recommencèrent. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à avoir les poignets en sang. Chaque tentative faisait plus mal que la précédente, les entraves en acier pénétrant toujours plus profondément dans les chairs. Les insultes fusaient en réaction à la douleur et à l'énervement, mais aucun d'eux n'osait lancer le fatidique '_on abandonne_' Parce quand on est un Winchester, on serre les dents et on encaisse.

« Encore une fois Sammy… » Encouragea Dean dans un soupir douloureux.

Il y eut un grand craquement et, avant qu'ils ne réalisent quoi que ce soit, ils étaient tous les deux au sol, entrainés par leur propre poids. Le tuyau avait enfin lâché.

Une lueur d'espoir se raviva dans les yeux fatigués de Sammy. Il avait vraiment cru qu'ils allaient mourir ici… Leur situation ne s'était pas beaucoup arrangée, ils étaient toujours attachés l'un à l'autre, mais comme Dean l'avait fait remarquer, maintenant, ils pouvaient courir. Et c'était exactement ce qu'ils devaient faire. Courir. Vite. Très vite.

« Combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle fatigué alors qu'il essayait de se relever.

Dean se leva également, regarda sa montre et fronça les sourcils.

« Un peu moins de 5 heures. » répondit-il en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de son frère.

Il avait dû étouffer les trémolos dans sa voix avant de répondre à Sam, mais il n'était pas certain de réussir à cacher l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Le sol était un bon compromis.

Il était précisément 7h06 du matin. A midi pile, au moment où le soleil serait le plus haut dans le ciel, Dagda viendrait. Le dieu païen de la nature, invoqué par les adeptes du culte, viendrait réclamer son tribut. Deux beaux chasseurs bien juteux en sacrifice. Il restait un peu moins de 5h avant qu'il n'arrive. Un peu moins de cinq heures pour sortir de cette forêt labyrinthique. Un peu moins de cinq heures pour survivre.

L'emmerdant avec les dieux, c'est que rien ne peut les tuer. Inutile de tirer dessus ou de balancer des rituels enrichis au napalm. De toute façon, Dean et Sam n'avaient pas d'armes. Ah si, une agrafeuse.

Non, le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'un dieu, c'est que plus personne ne croit en lui. Il faut détruire son autel, ou l'objet, quel qu'il soit, qui le lie à ce monde. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

L'autel était dans la forêt, ça c'était une certitude. Mais Green Hollow dans le Nebraska était une réserve naturelle de 15 000 hectares. Y trouver un autel était presque aussi facile que de trouver un grain de sel sur une plage.

Inutile de se cacher. Dagda les retrouverait, où qu'ils soient. Selon la légende, le dieu murmurait à la nature et dans une forêt, c'est assez difficile de ne pas être vu par les arbres. De toute façon, la petite empreinte au fer rouge sur la poitrine de chacun des garçons, que les adeptes du culte avaient pris un malin plaisir à apposer, les marquait définitivement comme du bétail pour l'abattoir.

La seule chose qui pourrait les sauver maintenant, c'était de sortir de Green Hollow. Parce que même s'ils avaient vraiment bâclé les recherches avant de se lancer là-dessus, Sam avait malgré tout réussi à apprendre que Dagda était lié à cet endroit et ne pouvait pas le quitter.

Ils avaient 5 heures pour trouver une issue et aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient actuellement.

« Alors on a pas de temps à perdre. » déclara Sam sur un ton solennel et résigné.

Dean acquiesça, se saisit de l'agrafeuse et ouvrit la porte de la cabane. Il aurait voulu sortir mais son bras droit resta bloqué en arrière, rattaché à son frère qui demeurait immobile.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il sèchement sous son regard accusateur.

« Tu fais quoi exactement avec ça ? » S'enquit Sam en désignant ce que Dean avait dans les mains.

Le grand frère scruta un instant l'agrafeuse dans sa main gauche et haussa les épaules.

« C'est une arme comme une autre. » répondit-il simplement.

San fronça les sourcils « C'est pas une arme Dean, c'est une agrafeuse. Ca fait des trous dans des feuilles. »

« Et ? » Il prenait cet air débile. Cet air qui donnait si souvent à Sam envie de le taper. Cet air qui voulait dire 'nous sommes les agneaux sacrificiels pour un dieu ancestral destructeur et meurtrier, mais pas de panique, j'ai une agrafeuse.'

Sam soupira, renonçant à essayer de trouver un sens aux actes de son frère et lui emboita le pas pour sortir de la cabane.

--

_**TBC**_

_C'était parti pour être une crack!fic, mais la suite est plus sombre finalement._


	2. Canopée

_MERCI pour toutes vos reviews! Ah cette agrafeuse, elle vous turlupine hein? (j'adore ce mot, turlupine)_

_On plonge tout doucement vers le coeur de l'histoire qui est plus sombre et plus triste... (je souligne doucement parceque si vous lisez avec attention, vous remarquerez qu'il ne se passe absolument rien pendant ce chapitre...)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Woods**

**--**

**II**

**Canopée**

--

_Mon dieu, comme le ciel est bleu. _

_Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point. Je ne le vois pas complètement avec toutes ces branches au milieu mais je sais qu'il est là, bleu profond, bleu océan. Océan ? Tiens, c'est amusant ça. Océan. _

_Je suis tellement loin de l'océan. _

_Je suis dans la terre. Couchée sur un tapis de feuilles que l'automne à déposé pour moi. Et je meurs. Et je meurs en regardant ce ciel plus bleu que jamais. Le ciel que la canopée découpe en une dentelle de feuilles et de branches au dessus de ma tête. C'est tellement beau. J'aurais voulu rester là, regarder ça encore. Mais je sais que je vais devoir partir. Je vais devoir fermer les yeux et partir. Tout s'obscurci, tout devient flou. _

_Et je meurs. _

_--_

« La terre appelle Sam Winchester, allo, allo ? »

« Hein ? »

Sam secoua la tête. Où était-il déjà ? Ah oui. Dans la forêt. Il essaya de passer une main sur son visage pour secouer les brumes du sommeil mais il sentit rapidement un poids bizarre retenir son bras.

« Hey ! Tire pas comme ça ! » S'offusqua une voix familière.

C'était Dean évidemment. C'était toujours lui. Mais pourquoi était-il attaché à son bras ? Tout lui revint comme une bombe, le culte, la cabane, les menottes, Dagda, 5h… Il regarda sa montre. 4h10 maintenant.

Le visage inquiet du grand frère vint envahir le champ de vision un peu trouble de Sammy.

« Qu'est ce tu me fais là ? »

Sam passa son autre main sur son visage.

« Euh… je sais pas trop… » Souffla-t-il.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Dean, avec toujours cette expression à la fois paniquée et sous contrôle qu'il perfectionnait depuis ses 4 ans. « Tu veux t'assoir ? »

« Non, non c'est bon. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il se rappelait très bien d'être sorti de la cabane et d'avoir essayé de savoir où ils se trouvaient dans la forêt. Il se rappelait que Dean avait proposé de se repérer grâce aux étoiles et de lui avoir répondu que ça allait être difficile en plein jour. Il se souvenait d'avoir commencé à courir, ils avaient couru longtemps sans savoir où aller, et puis à un moment, black out. Plus rien. Une espèce de vide spatiotemporel dans sa mémoire et il se retrouvait maintenant avec son frère sous le nez, inquiet et insistant.

« A toi de me le dire. On courrait, et tu t'es arrêté. J'ai faillit me casser la gueule d'ailleurs. Et depuis, tu regarde en l'air comme un débile. Qu'est ce que t'as vu ? »

Les deux frères levèrent le nez au ciel et ne virent rien d'autre qu'un manteau gris menaçant découpé par les branches.

Sam fit l'une de ses grimaces dont il avait le secret. « J'en sais rien. Je suis resté combien de temps comme ça ? »

« Je sais pas, 10 secondes. Assez pour être gonflant mais pas suffisamment pour que je te tape. » Répondit Dean en haussant les épaules.

« Ca doit être la fatigue… »

« Sam, je voudrais pas avoir l'air de m'affoler, mais on a pas trop le temps d'être fatigué. Et on a encore moins le temps de s'arrêter pour regarder le paysa… »

Dean ne termina jamais sa phrase. Les deux frères tournèrent immédiatement la tête en direction du son qu'ils venaient d'entendre. C'était comme des pas furtifs à quelques mètres seulement. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la cabane, le seul bruit qu'ils entendaient était le murmure permanent du vent dans les feuilles. Cette fois, c'était différent. C'était clairement des pas. Ils restèrent plantés là à écouter la forêt pendant de longues et précieuses secondes qu'ils n'avaient pourtant pas le temps de gaspiller. Il ne se passa rien du tout et les feuilles continuèrent leur dialogue incessant.

« Je sais pas toi Sammy, mais je serais vraiment d'avis de foutre le camp maintenant. «

« Dans quelle direction ? » demanda le petit frère avec une pointe d'acidité dans la voix.

Dean regarda autour de lui avant de grommeler « Putain de temps de merde. Si au moins on voyait le soleil je pourrais te donner un point cardinal… ». Il secoua la tête « Tu parles d'un été pourri. »

Sam arqua un sourcil circonspect. « On est en automne… » Dit il.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dean lui jette ce regard sceptique et préoccupé. « On est en juillet, ducon. »

Le grand frère grimaça à nouveau et regarda le sol. En lieu et place des feuilles jaunies qu'il était absolument certain de voir, il trouva ses baskets enfoncées dans de la terre nue parsemée de touffes vertes. Il leva le nez vers les arbres et au lieu de bois dégarnis, il découvrit des branches recouvertes de feuilles vertes.

Ca lui revenait maintenant. C'était vrai. Ils étaient en juillet. Le 4. Fête nationale. Pourtant, une seconde plus tôt il aurait pu jurer devant dieu, sa main à couper et tout le reste, qu'ils étaient en automne.

Il n'eut pas trop le temps de s'appesantir sur la question. Sa main gauche partit en avant sans lui demander son avis et il se trouva entrainé par son frère un peu plus loin dans la forêt, et, espérons le, un peu plus près de la sortie…

--

_Je cours. _

_Je cours aussi vite que possible, mais je sais qu'il n'y a pas d'issue. Je sais que je vais mourir ici. J'ai le cœur dans la gorge, les jambes en feu, je n'arrive presque plus à respirer tellement je suis essoufflée. Je suis morte de peur et dans quelques secondes je serais morte tout court. C'est étrange, cette certitude. Claire comme le verre. __Je sais que je ne vais pas m'en sortir. _

_Je pourrais aussi bien m'assoir et attendre. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas. Je m'arrache une dernière fois le cœur dans un sprint désespéré. Je ne sais pas trop si c'est ridicule ou plutôt héroïque. C'est vrai, je ne pensais pas être capable de ça. De me battre si fort. De m'accrocher à la vie avec tant de hargne._

_Et je tombe. _

_Je tombe sur un lit de feuilles mortes. C'est une belle saison pour mourir._

--

Dean fit un effort presque surhumain pour ouvrir les paupières. Il les fit battre pendant un moment, sans jamais ouvrir complètement les yeux. La lumière était terrible. Elle l'agressait violemment à chaque fois qu'il tentait de focaliser son regard. Il ne voyait qu'un énorme point blanc envahir son champ de vision. Il battit encore des paupières jusqu'à ce qu'un entrelacs d'épais fils noirs ne viennent danser devant lui. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il regardait le ciel gris au travers de la canopée.

Il ne sentait plus son corps. Il se força à bouger les pieds et même s'ils ne les voyaient pas, il sentit qu'ils étaient toujours là. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Ca sentait l'herbe humide et le bois. Il était allongé par terre. Son esprit commença à se remettre sur les rails et les questions fusèrent dans sa tête à la vitesse de la lumière. Pourquoi était-il allongé ? Comment était il arrivé là ? Pourquoi avait-il si mal à l'épaule ? Où était Sammy ? _SAMMY_!

C'est alors qu'il entendit un appel au loin. Etait-ce son prénom ? Ca y ressemblait. Ou bien c'était '_mine_' ou '_pine_' … qui irait gueuler '_pine_' au milieu de la forêt ?? Non. Ca devait être '_Dean_'. C'était distant mais ça se rapprochait. De plus en plus.

« DEAN ! »

Cette fois ça cria carrément à quelques centimètres de lui. Il reconnu la voix, bien sur, et le ton complètement paniqué, comme d'habitude. Dès qu'il était un peu à côté de ses pompes, il pouvait être certain d'entendre son frère beugler son prénom dans les secondes suivantes. Il en leva presque les yeux au ciel.

Il aurait voulu dire « _Ouais Sammy, je t'entends, arrête de gueuler._ » mais il réussit uniquement à marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Grff… -my…grrfffup …-er. »

Les choses devenaient de plus en plus claires dans sa tête et devant ses yeux. Il avait dû se prendre les pieds dans une racine ou quelque chose comme ça et faire un vol plané. Il avait vraiment très mal à l'épaule et au poignet. Il ouvrit grand les yeux pour regarder pourquoi et fut surpris de trouver une grosse masse sombre là où il n'aurait dû voir que le ciel gris.

« Hey ? Toujours vivant ? » Demanda la grosse masse sombre penchée au dessus de lui.

« Es tu une blonde en monokini ? » demanda-t-il, la voix encore un peu faiblarde.

Sam fronça les sourcils mais sourit malgré tout. Il était la seule et unique personne de l'univers capable d'exprimer deux émotions contradictoires en même temps sans même s'en rendre compte.  
« Désolé, t'es pas encore au paradis. » répondit-il en tendant une main vers son frère.

Dean s'en saisit avec son bras qui ne lui faisait pas mal et, avec l'aide de Sam, se remit debout. Le passage en mode vertical fut difficile. Ses jambes flanchèrent un instant et des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Heureusement son petit frère le tenait fermement, l'empêchant de tomber jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son équilibre. Quand il fut stabilisé il regarda son épaule. Point positif, le bras était toujours attaché à son corps. Point négatif, son poignet était toujours attaché à celui de son petit frère. Il y avait du sang séché, souvenir de leur combat contre la chaudière, mais rien de plus. Pourtant son épaule le faisait terriblement souffrir et il n'arrivait pas à la bouger. Déboitée certainement.

« Il s'est passé quoi exactement ? »

Sam passa instantanément de l'inquiétude à la contrariété. Une autre de ses capacités parfaitement inutiles : il pouvait changer les émotions sur son visage en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

« Je t'ai dis à droite et t'es parti à gauche. Evidemment. » Rétorqua-t-il

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai pris à droite, toi à gauche, et il y avait un arbre au milieu. » expliqua Sam en désignant un tronc dangereusement proche.

Dean fronça les sourcils, en grande concentration. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de l'incident mais si Sam lui disait qu'il avait fait un vol plané, il était tout disposé à le croire.

« T'as rien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bah je suis tombé quoi. Rien de grave. C'est toi qui à tout pris apparemment. » Répondit Sam en désignant l'épaule de Dean. « Ca doit être parce que t'es plus gros. » ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Dean lui lança un regard meurtrier « On pèse exactement le même poids, je te signale. »

« Ouais, mais je fais 20 centimètres de plus. »

« Pas partout. » fut la seule réponse du grand frère avant qu'il n'envoie cet horrible sourire entre '_va te faire mettre_' et '_viens que je le fasse'_ au visage de son petit frère.

« C'est dégoutant, Dean. »

« C'est pas ce qu'elles disent. »

« Je suis ravi que toi et tes 20 centimètres imaginaires soyez d'aussi bonne humeur. J'aimerais bien vous laisser en tête à tête pendant que j'essaye de sauver ma peau, mais malheureusement, on est attachés. Alors si ça ne te dérange pas j'apprécierai un peu de concentration, là tout de suite. »

Dean hocha la tête, il avait trop mal et savait trop bien quel danger planait au dessus de leurs têtes, pour corriger son petit frère à propos de quelques centimètres manquants. Il avait une réputation à tenir, certes, mais elle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité s'ils mourraient tous les deux aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait surtout pas que la dernière personne à pouvoir 'mesurer la valeur' de Dean Winchester soit un médecin légiste avec une règle en plastique.

Sam se baissa pour attraper un petit bout de bois qu'il tendit à son frère. Dean le dévisagea d'abord avec suspicion, puis soupira, attrapa ce qu'on lui tendait et porta la branche à sa bouche. Sam plaça gentiment une main contre l'épaule meurtrie de son frère et attendit que celui-ci l'imite avec son bras valide. Quand ils furent tous les deux en position Sam expliqua :

« A trois. »

Dean resserra les dents contre le bois, sachant trop bien à quel genre de douleur s'attendre.

« Un. »

En éclair blanc traversa les yeux de Dean. La souffrance était terrible, comme si on lui arrachait le bras. Ses jambes manquèrent de flancher mais il tint bon. Par contre, la petite branche dans sa bouche se brisa en deux quand ses mâchoires se resserrent dans un grognement.

Heureusement le point culminant passa rapidement et la douleur se dissipait déjà. C'était le gros avantage des épaules déboitées. Le 'remboitage' faisait mal, mais une fois que c'était fait, ça passait très vite et on pouvait réutiliser le bras presque aussitôt.

« Deux, trois. » ajouta Sammy avec un sourire.

« Putain ! Ca fait Stanford et ça ne sait même pas compter ! » beugla Dean en se désengageant des mains de Sam et en frottant son épaule encore endolorie.

Avant que le plus jeune ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, un cri perçant déchira le silence de la forêt. Les deux frères se tournèrent immédiatement en direction du son.

« C'est une femme. » dit Sam.

C'était assez évident en fait, mais ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire, c'est surtout que c'était un hurlement humain, et non pas une créature. Dean comprit et acquiesça.

« Et elle à peur. » ajouta-t-il avant de commencer à courir en direction du son.

Sam n'attendit pas que les menottes l'obligent à suivre Dean, il s'élança à grandes enjambées lui aussi, en faisant attention à surtout passer du même côté des arbres que son frère.

--

_Je n'ai jamais cru en Dieu. Jamais. Mais aujourd'hui je suis prête à faire un exception. Aujourd'hui, quand mes jambes ne peuvent plus me porter, quand il y a trop de larmes et de sang sur mon visage, quand je n'ai même plus la force de hurler, IL est tout ce qu'il me reste._

_Mon Dieu... Mon Dieu... Je t'en prie... Je t'en supplie... Aide moi..._

_AIDE MOI!!_

_--_

_**TBC**_

**_Le chapitre 3 est bien plus long, promis! (et en plus il s'y passe des choses!)_**


	3. Tombent les feuilles, meurent les filles

_Hey! Merci à tous de prendre le temps de me laisser un avis! _

_Bon les enfants, on attaque les choses sérieuses! J'en reviens à mes premiers amours: les chapitres interminables (pardon aux familles tout ça) ! Bonne lecture!_

--

**Woods**

**III**

**_Tombent les feuilles, meurent les filles_**

--

Le cri se fit de nouveau entendre. C'était définitivement une femme terrifiée. Les garçons courraient à perdre haleine en direction du son, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard. Trop tard pour quoi, ils n'en savaient rien. Et ce qu'il ferait s'ils arrivaient 'trop tôt' et se retrouvaient, attachés l'un à l'autre et désarmés face à une créature surnaturelle, ils le savaient encore moins.

La seule chose certaine était que quand on est un Winchester et qu'on entend ce genre de hurlement, armé ou pas, enchainé ou pas, on court en direction du son. Beaucoup diront que c'est stupide. Sam était de ceux là. Mais aussi stupide et ridicule qu'il trouve l'idée de se jeter tête baissée dans un piège parce que leur militaire de père les avait conditionné comme des chiens, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire. Dean quand à lui ne se posait jamais de question. On lui avait dit 'tu cours' alors il courrait. Point barre.

Après le deuxième hurlement il n'y avait plus rien eu. Juste le murmure du vent caressant les feuilles. Très vite les deux frères comprirent que sans un autre son, ils seraient incapables d'aller plus loin, incapables de se guider dans cette forêt. Ils ne la retrouveraient pas si elle ne criait plus.

Dean plaça ses deux mains en porte-voix autour de sa bouche et commença à crier.

« Hey oooooh ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

« Dean c'est peut être pas très prudent de crier, surtout si le truc qui s'en est prit à cette fille est dans le coin. » Ce n'était pas vraiment un reproche, plutôt une remarque.

Dean répondit quelque chose, Sam l'entendait vaguement parler, mais il n'écoutait pas. Son attention était focalisée sur autre chose.

Il observait avec fascination le lent ballet aérien d'une feuille tourbillonnant et virevoltant. Il la regardait danser avec légèreté jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le sol dans un bruissement presque imperceptible.

Une main passa devant son visage coupant la connexion. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et regarda son frère qui s'était planté devant lui.

« Si tu fais cette tronche trop longtemps, un de ces jours tu vas rester comme ça. » dit Dean avec sa douceur habituelle.

Sam le dévisagea un instant, complètement éberlué.

« Dean… » Murmura-t-il.

« Hum ? »

« C'est l'automne. » annonça Sam.

Dean fit une drôle de moue mais se retourna malgré tout vers le paysage que Sam observait avec fascination.

Le sol était jonché de feuilles dorées et les arbres étaient nus, dépouillés de la verdure estivale qu'ils arboraient quelques secondes auparavant.

« C'est quoi ce bordel… ? » Murmura l'aîné.

Les deux frères avancèrent prudemment sur le tapis cuivré qui crépitait sous chacun de leur pas. Ils regardaient partout autour d'eux, comme si l'été devait s'être caché quelque part.

« Peut-être que…» Commença Sammy en regardant en l'air.

« Peut-être que quoi ? »

« Peut-être qu'on est morts. » dit il avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dissimulé sous une épaisse couche de feinte indifférence.

Dean semblât considérer la question pendant quelques secondes. Il se gratta pensivement le menton avant de déclarer solennellement. « Je suis sûr que non. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire ça ? »

« J'ai super envie de pisser. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. « Putain tu peux pas être sérieux 2 minutes ! Tu ne trouve pas ça inquiétant qu'on change de saison en un quart de seconde ?! » S'emporta-t-il.

« Je suis sérieux Sam. J'ai vraiment envie de pisser et je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de truc que tu ressentes quand t'es mort. »

« Oh. » fut tout ce que Sam trouva à répondre à ça.

Après tout Dean n'avait pas tort. Ils étaient certainement toujours vivants, par contre le changement de saison n'avait aucune d'explication rationnelle, ni même surnaturelle pour autant qu'ils sachent.

« Le ciel est dégagé mais avec ces branches je ne vois pas exactement le soleil. » Dean regarda sa montre. « Il est 9h25… si le soleil est bien là où je crois qu'il est, je dirais qu'on s'est déplacé sud, sud-ouest depuis qu'on est sortit de la cabane. Ensuite on a entendu cette fille… on vient de par là » il désigna la forêt derrière eux « Ce qui veut dire qu'on a pris un virage plein ouest. »

« Sachant qu'on ne sait pas où est la cabane par rapport à la lisière de ce bois, on pourrait aussi bien aller plein nord que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. » lâcha Sam sans aucune animosité mais avec un certain désespoir.

« On a un autre problème à régler avant de savoir comment on va sortir d'ici. » déclara Dean.

« Quoi ? »

Dean leva sa main droite, obligeant Sam à faire de même avec sa main gauche. « Il faut vraiment que je pisse. » dit-il.

Sam grimaça.

--

Pisser contre un arbre est un vrai dilemme quand on à une main enchainée à son frère. Sammy détourna la tête autant que possible et s'il avait pu se déboiter le bras pour se décaler encore plus, il l'aurait fait.

« Tu veux bien arrêter de tirer sur ma main, Sam ? J'arrive pas à me concentrer. »

« T'as besoin de te concentrer pour pisser ? Je me demandais aussi à quoi pouvais servir ton cerveau. »

« Hey, j'ai qu'une seule main, c'est pas évident dans ma situation. »

« Ta situation ? » demanda Sammy sans réussir à réfréner un petit rire.

« Ouep. Tu veux vérifier dès aujourd'hui la théorie des 20 centimètres ? C'est très difficile à une seule main Sammy. »

Sam partit d'un grand éclat de rire. « Pisse en silence, je t'en supplie. »

Une fois que Dean eu terminé et rangé toutes ses 'affaires' en menaçant plusieurs fois d'utiliser la mauvaise main, les deux frères s'en retournèrent à leur paysage d'automne en plein mois de juillet.

« Plein ouest ? » demanda Dean.

Sam haussa les épaules. « Ca ou autre chose. »

--

Ils marchèrent à peine quelques mètres avant que Sam ne s'arrête.

« Tu sens ça ? » demanda-t-il

Dean leva le nez et commença à humer l'air, il ne remarqua rien d'autre que le bois humide et l'herbe mouillée qui embaumaient depuis des heures.

« Pas l'odeur, le froid. » précisa Sam.

Le grand frère fronça les sourcils, il n'avait rien remarqué.

« Tu trouve qu'il fait froid ? » demanda-t-il indifféremment.

Quand il posa les yeux sur Sam il fut surprit de découvrir son visage marqué par l'inquiétude, et il fut encore plus étonné de voir de la buée s'échapper de sa bouche à chaque expiration. Il faisait bon. Ni chaud, ni froid. Une température de jour d'été pluvieux ou de jour d'automne ensoleillé.

« Sam ? » demanda Dean qui commençait à sentir la panique grandir au creux de son ventre.

Mais Sam ne répondit rien.

Il avait froid. Très froid. Il ne sentait plus ses orteils, ni le bout de ses doigts. Il voyait l'air se transformer en nuages de brume en sortant de sa bouche. Il avait froid jusque dans ses os et il commençait à greloter. Dean avait posé ses deux mains sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à tourner son bras dans un angle bizarre à cause des menottes. Le grand frère parlait mais Sam n'arrivait pas à comprendre les mots.

Il avait vraiment trop froid.

--

_Jamais je n'aurais cru que je mourrais comme ça. _

_Mon dieu. _

_Il me reste tellement de choses à faire… j'aurais tellement voulu… j'aurais dû… Je n'ai plus le temps. Tout ce qu'il me reste ce sont des regrets. Des regrets pour tout ce que je n'ai pas dit, tout ce que je n'ai pas fait, tout ce que je ne ferais plus. Et je vais mourir ici. Dans cette forêt, toute seule. Ca n'aurait jamais du se passer comme ça. Je n'ai que 25 ans… _

_mon dieu… mon dieu. _

--

La gifle était beaucoup plus forte que ce que Dean aurait voulu, et il la regretta aussitôt. Pourtant elle eu l'effet escompté quand Sam secoua la tête et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Sa peau glacée se réchauffait lentement sous les frictions de Dean contre ses bras.

« Sam ? Tu m'entends ? » Demanda-t-il autoritaire. « Hey ! Regarde-moi ! » Il saisit le visage de son frère entre ses mains et l'obligea à se focaliser sur lui. « Sam ? Revient parmi les vivants s'il te plait ! » Cria-t-il

« Grrffppf. » marmonna Sam en guise de réponse.

Tiens, il était assis par terre. Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être assis. Il avait froid mais on lui frictionnait les épaules et il se réchauffait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

« Dean… » Souffla-t-il.

« Je suis là » Répondit le grand frère.

Sam resta encore quelques minutes assis là à recevoir la chaleur que Dean voulait bien lui donner et quand il se sentit prêt, il demanda à ce qu'on l'aide à se remettre debout. L'aîné ne le lâcha pas une seule seconde mais il avait toujours eu ce don pour s'imposer sans paraître envahissant. Il gardait une main sur le bras de Sam mais s'éloignait suffisamment pour lui laisser l'impression d'avoir de l'espace vital et surtout, un peu de dignité.

Dean savait que Sam détestait passer pour un assisté, et surtout pour un bébé qui se cache dans les jupons de son grand frère. Il l'avait appris sur le tas pendant leur enfance quand les gosses des différentes écoles qu'ils avaient traversées avaient commencé à considérer l'ourang-outan qu'était Sammy comme un bon punching ball.

Plus Dean tentait d'intervenir et plus Sammy lui faisait la gueule. Alors il restait dans l'ombre, suffisamment loin pour laisser Sam exister, suffisamment proche pour jouer les boucliers humains en cas de danger. C'était l'une des rares choses qui marchaient aussi bien avec les crétins de l'école qu'avec les monstres dans la nuit.

Sam soupçonnait presque Dean d'être content qu'ils soient enchainés l'un à l'autre, ça lui donnait une bonne excuse pour ne pas quitter son petit frère d'une semelle. Contre toute attente, Sam sourit à cette idée.

Il n'y avait vraiment que Dean pour croire que Sam n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était devenu son ombre silencieuse. Un peu comme Batman… Et le petit frère n'avait pas l'intention de le lui dire, parce que quand il était jeune, c'était cool d'avoir son propre Batman personnel et que quand il était plus vieux il était trop occupé à s'engueuler avec John pour hurler après Dean. Et maintenant… et bien maintenant il n'avait pas assez de mots pour lui dire merci et il savait que s'il essayait de le faire, Dean ne comprendrait pas et lui tiendrait certainement un speech sur sa sexualité douteuse.

« Ca va ? Tu tiens debout ? » Demanda le grand frère à Sam qui fermait les yeux pour garder l'équilibre.

« Oui, c'est bon. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé… mais je me sens bien maintenant. »

Dean avait ouvert la bouche, prêt à dévoiler le fond de sa pensée sur le fait que Sam prétende se sentir bien alors qu'il venait de faire une crise d'hypothermie en plein été, ou automne… - enfin pendant qu'il ne faisait pas froid quoi – mais il fut interrompu par des bruits de pas.

Quelqu'un courrait dans leur direction. C'était étrange car ils n'arrivaient pas à localiser la provenance des pas, ils les entendaient partout autour, de plus en plus fort.

« Ca vient vers nous. » déclara Sam en regardant tout autour de lui.

« Bien joué Sherlock, mais ça vient d'où ? » rétorqua Dean qui scannait lui aussi les bois les encerclant.

Une branche craqua sur leur gauche, ils réagirent au quart de tour, aux aguets, prêt à courir dans l'autre direction en cas de danger. Ils ne virent rien du tout.

« J'aime pas ça. » murmura Dean.

« AIDEZ MOI ! »

C'était un cri déchirant, désespéré. Ca venait de derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent instantanément pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une femme en pleurs. Ses mains étaient liées devant elle par une corde râpée tachée de sang. On aurait dit qu'elle avait passé plusieurs jours à courir dans cette forêt, les cheveux bruns en bataille, le visage sale, des coupures un peu partout comme quand on court au travers des buissons, les vêtements déchirés. Ses vêtements d'ailleurs, n'étaient pas vraiment adaptés à la forêt ni même à la saison - l'été en tout cas. Elle portait une jupe en jean courte avec des collants opaques en laine et des bottes, le tout était surmonté d'un pull épais multicolore. Des larmes traçaient des sillons dans la poussière sur ses joues et se mêlaient au sang de petites coupures sur son visage. A vu de nez, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans, mais c'était assez difficile à dire dans la mesure où son visage était déformé par la terreur.

« Aidez moi… aidez moi… » Cria-t-elle à nouveau bien quelle soit nez à nez avec eux.

Dean l'attrapa par les épaules, la secoua doucement. « Hey, hey, on se calme, ça va maintenant, ok? Regardez moi, hey, ça va maintenant.»

Les yeux hagards et paniqués de la fille se focalisèrent sur Dean, qui se surprit à penser qu'avec un coup de peigne et un peu d'eau elle serait plutôt jolie.

C'est le moment que choisit Sam pour intervenir. « Je suis Sam et voici mon frère Dean. Vous vous appelez comment ? »

La fille, tremblante, dévisagea chacun des deux garçons tour à tour. Dean avait laissé ses mains sur ses épaules, obligeant Sam à garder un bras en l'air.

« Ka…Katharine… B…Bax…Baxter…» Bredouilla-t-elle.

« Ok, Katharine. Vous savez comment vous êtes arrivée ici ? » Demanda Dean en essayant d'ignorer le coup de coude dans les côtes que Sam venait de lui donner.

« J'étais… au Wallmart… je travaille là… je faisais la fermeture »

« Au supermarché ? » demanda Dean.

« Oui. J'allais à ma voiture… et… et il m'a attaqué… par derrière… je ne l'ai pas vu et… et… je me suis réveillée dans la forêt…»

Dean lança un regard noir à Sam. Depuis le coup de coude parfaitement injustifié dans les côtes, son petit frère trépignait à côté de lui comme s'il avait une envie pressante. Il regardait son aîné avec de grands yeux et le visage que Dean avait prit pour habitude d'appeler '_la gastro' :_ quand Sam grimaçait inconsciemment pour masquer quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable qui allait s'échapper de lui. Dean fronça les sourcils dans sa direction dans une expression Winchesterienne qui indiquait clairement que ce n'était pas le moment.

« Donc vous ne savez pas comment sortir de ce bois ? On est pas plus avancés.» résuma Dean en focalisant de nouveau son attention sur la fille.

Les yeux de Katharine se remplirent de larmes et Dean regretta aussitôt d'avoir oublié d'enrober la vérité de sucre.

« Depuis quand est ce que vous êtes là ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Je ne sais plus… » Murmura la fille.

Sam se racla la gorge bruyamment et perfectionna encore plus son expression '_gastro'_. Dean était un champion international de paralangage et dans la famille en général on parlait beaucoup sans utiliser les mots. Dans ce cas précis, il comprenait le message global '_Il faut ABSOLUMENT que je te dise un truc CAPITAL_' mais il se voyait mal planter la fille ici.

« Katharine, c'est vous qui avez crié tout à l'heure ? Est-ce que vous avez vu quelque chose, quelqu'un ? » S'enquit prudemment Dean.

La fille secoua la tête pour dire non. « Je... Je ne sais plus... J'avais peur… »

« Ok, ok… je vais vous enlever ça. » dit Dean en désignant la corde qui enserrait les poignets de la fille.

Elle acquiesça et tendit les bras vers lui. Avant que Dean n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement vers la corde, Sam tira un grand coup sur les menottes et n'y tenant plus :

« Dean. Il faut que je te dise un truc. **Tout de suite**. » Il insista lourdement sur le tout de suite.

Le grand frère fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce qui ne pouvait pas attendre deux minutes que la fille soit à peu près calmée et libérée?

« On en a pas pour longtemps, promis, après on vous détache. » dit Sam à la fille dont le visage venait à nouveau de se décomposer, l'espoir d'être détachée s'envolant tout à coup.

« Ne me laissez pas ! Ne me laissez pas ! » S'écria-t-elle, paniquée.

« On ne vous laisse pas. On va juste là. » Il désigna un endroit à quelques mètres où elle pourrait toujours les voir mais pas les entendre.

« Non, non ! Ne me laissez pas, je vous en supplie. » Cette fois elle fondit carrément en larmes et se jeta dans les bras de Dean, lançant ses deux mains attachées par dessus sa tête.

Sam grimaça encore, soupira et grogna même. Dean quand à lui resserra ses bras autour de la fille tremblante et fronça les sourcils en direction de son frère.

De nouveau un bras en l'air, Sam tapa du pied dans la terre. Mon dieu, c'était presque un moment à immortaliser sur pellicule. La tête qu'il faisait, était exactement comme s'il venait d'avaler une boule de billard et qu'il commençait à sentir qu'elle voulait ressortir de l'autre côté. Dean aurait éclaté de rire s'il n'avait pas une fille en pleur dans les bras, s'ils n'étaient pas perdus dans la forêt et s'ils n'allaient pas tous mourir dans quelques heures.

« On ne va aller nulle part, Katharine. Promis. » Murmura Dean à son oreille. « Mais si vous pouviez me lâcher maintenant, ce serait plus pratique pour sortir d'ici. »

La fille resta encore un bon moment comme ça pendue au cou de Dean puis le libéra finalement et essuya son visage sur une manche de son pull.

« Désolée… Désolée... » Murmura-t-elle. « Je ne voulais pas… me jeter sur vous comme ça.. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, connaissant par avance la réplique que son frère allait lui sortir. Ca ne manqua pas d'ailleurs, Dean déploya son sourire à 10 000 volts, pencha la tête sur un côté et déclara, faussement blasé :

« Bah, ne vous en faite pas, je fais souvent cet effet là. »

Sam avait beau s'être préparé en levant les yeux au ciel avant, il ne pu s'empêcher de le faire après aussi et d'y ajouter un soupir lassé.

Des bruits de pas vinrent les interrompre. Les trois tournèrent la tête en direction du son, Katharine plus paniquée que jamais, Sam et Dean en mode chasseur, prêt à réagir au quart de tour.

Dean se plaça devant la fille, presque inconsciemment, obligeant Sam à faire de même et ils restèrent plantés là à écouter la forêt pendant de longue secondes.

« Tu vois quelque chose ? » demanda Dean.

« Rien. Mais c'était définitivement des pas. On est peut-être surveillé par les membres du culte. Peut-être qu'ils veulent s'assurer qu'on ne parte pas avant que Dagda nous trouve. » dit Sam.

« Ou peut-être que c'est une autre victime, comme Katharine. » fit remarquer le grand frère.

Sam fit à nouveau cette tête bizarre, on aurait dit qu'il essayait de communiquer avec Dean par voie de télékinésie mais ça ne fonctionnait pas franchement.

« Quoi ? »

Sam secoua la tête, '_ce n'est pas le moment_.', ça, Dean comprenait.

Quand ils se retournèrent vers Katharine, Dean poussa une sorte de petit cri étouffé qu'il n'aurait jamais cru être capable de produire. La fille n'était plus là. C'était déroutant, certes, mais pas autant que le spectacle qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux. L'été avait reprit ses droits sur la forêt. Les arbres avaient retrouvé leurs feuilles émeraude et la canopée luxuriante s'étendait à perte de vue, découpant un ciel grisâtre en une fine dentelle verte. Les garçons firent plusieurs tours sur eux-mêmes, s'emmêlant dans les menottes, pour découvrir que l'ensemble de l'univers venait de revenir au 4 juillet qu'il n'aurait jamais du quitter.

« J'en ai vu des trucs bizarres dans ma vie, mais alors ça… » Murmura Dean.

Sammy inspectait le ciel et le sol quand il surprit son frère en train de porter ses mains à sa bouche comme un porte-voix.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il avant que Dean n'ait le temps de crier la chose probablement stupide qu'il s'apprêtait à crier.

« J'appelle Katharine, peut-être que quelque chose l'a emmené, peut-être qu'elle est toujours dans le coin. » expliqua-t-il

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. « Dean, est ce que tu as lu les recherches que j'ai fait sur ce cas ? » demanda-t-il.

Dean haussa les épaules. « Evidemment. »

Sam lui lança un regard plus que sceptique. Dean baissa les yeux.

« Ou pas. » ajouta-t-il. « De toute façon je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Il faut qu'on la retrouve. Cette fille est morte de trouille. »

« Non, Dean, elle n'est pas morte de trouille. Elle est morte tout court. » Et voilà. La bombe de Sam était lâchée, il pouvait enfin détendre son visage crispé.

A l'inverse, Dean devint blême. Le plus jeune se sentit obligé d'expliquer plus en détail.

« Katharine Baxter, 25 ans, vue pour la dernière fois par ses collègues du Wall-Mart pour la fermeture, retrouvée une semaine plus tard, dans la rivière à deux kilomètres au sud d'ici, les mains liées. Les enquêteurs pensent qu'elle s'est noyée en essayant d'échapper à son ravisseur dans la forêt. Oh, et j'ai oublié de préciser, c'était le 5 octobre de l'année dernière, un beau jour d'automne. »

Dean déglutit difficilement. Il était presque aussi gris que le ciel autour. « Elle… elle s'est jeté… sur moi… » Bredouilla-t-il.

« Je crois qu'elle ne sait pas qu'elle est morte. »

« Attends, attends. » intervient Dean en se frottant les yeux avec sa main libre. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer de parler. « Tu dis qu'on a retrouvé son corps, donc elle à du être enterrée ou incinérée, pourquoi est ce qu'elle est toujours là ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle hante cette forêt si son corps repose ailleurs ? » Demanda Dean.

« Certainement parce que son meurtrier n'est pas puni. »

« Et c'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il aura ce qu'il mérite. » Siffla Dean entre ses dents.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Sam.

« On ne va pas tuer Dagda avec une agrafeuse, Sam. Surtout pas comme ça. » Il leva leurs deux bras menottés « Et surtout pas sans être préparés. Il faut qu'on parte d'ici. »

Sam acquiesça. « Ouais, t'as raison. Il faut qu'on bouge, on a plus énormément de temps.»

« Attends une seconde. » interrompit Dean comme s'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

« Quoi ? »

Dean sourit. « La rivière, Sam. On a retrouvé Katharine à deux kilomètres au sud d'ici, donc le courant de l'eau conduit hors du bois. On trouve la rivière, on trouve la sortie. »

Sam sourit à son tour. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour ne pas le mentionner avant ? Evidemment ! C'était la solution.

Restait un problème de taille, comment trouver une rivière fine comme une aiguille dans une forêt dense comme une meule de foin… ?

--

_Je rampe. _

_Je rampe tant qu'il me reste encore des forces. Je sais qu'il est là. Il n'est pas loin derrière moi. J'ai vu son visage, j'ai vu dans ses yeux ce qu'il voulait me faire. J'ai vu la pelle. Je sais que je ne partirais pas. Je sais… je sais… Mais je vais me battre ! Oh non, je ne mourrais pas aussi facilement, je vais ramper, m'agripper à cette terre humide, m'arracher les ongles dans ces bois. Tant qu'il me restera du souffle je continuerai d'avancer… je continuerais… _

_J'entends de l'eau… C'est proche._

_De l'eau ? Une rivière. Green Hollow est traversé par une rivière! Peut être que… peut être que je peux… et je rampe avec plus de rage encore._

_**--**_

_**TBC**_

**_J'ai bien peur que le quatrième chapitre soit encore plus long que celui ci! En tout cas vous l'aurez rapidement! (j'espère que vous avez aimé celui ci déjà...)_**


	4. Don't fear the reaper

_Bonjour à tous en cette belle matinée d'été! Merci encore pour vos gentilles reviews!_

_Et voici le chapitre interminable de woods! Il en fallait bien un! A la base c'était deux chapitre différents mais je les ai réunis en un seul d'où la longueur. Le titre du chapitre n'est pas très inspiré... mais bon... L'histoire continue de se décanter, tout doucement (avec un peu de guimauve tout de même)..._

_Bonne lecture!_

**--**

**Woods**

**IV**

**Don't fear the reaper**

**--**

Sam avait l'impression qu'ils marchaient depuis des jours. Le paysage défilait à la vitesse d'un escargot fatigué et il ne changeait jamais. Rien ne ressemblait plus à un arbre qu'un autre arbre… Il avait mal aux hanches, mal aux genoux, mal aux pieds et depuis peu, mal au crâne.

Effectivement Dean s'était mis en tête d'égayer un peu leur marche, et malheureusement pour Sam, quand Dean était préoccupé et pensait qu'il devait le cacher à son petit frère pour faire bonne figure, il chantait.

Il en était au deuxième couplet de _Don't Fear the Reaper_ de Blue Oÿster Cult quand Sam fut obligé de l'interrompre.

« Dean, sans déconner. Si on doit mourir ici je ne veux pas que la dernière chose que j'entende soit ton horrible voix massacrer un standard. Je t'en supplie. »

Dean eut un petit sourire en coin « Parce que tu t'y connais en standards ? »

« Je suis allé à bonne école avec toi et papa, tu sais. »

« Papa ? Oh je t'en prie, le vieux ne jure que par Johnny Cash ! Blue Oÿster Cult, man, ça c'est de la musique. »

« Ouais, sauf quand ça sort de ta bouche, là on dirait plutôt de la bouillie. » rétorqua Sam en souriant.

Dean haussa les épaules, faussement blessé.

« Et c'est quoi la musique à la mode à Stanford ? » demanda-t-il presque innocemment.

Sam ne laissa rien paraitre, mais il savait que c'était l'un de ces moments importants où il pourrait peut-être réussir à avoir une vraie conversation avec son frère… Comme Dean ne parlait jamais de leur mère, il ne parlait jamais non plus de l'époque Stanford. Du point de vue de Sam c'était absolument ridicule, un peu comme si tout le monde faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer l'éléphant rose qui dansait en tutu au milieu du salon. Mais c'était la façon qu'avait Dean de gérer les problèmes. Exactement comme avec les esprits, Dean salait, brulait et enterrait très profond tout ce qui pouvait, de près ou de loin, le faire souffrir. Sam se disait souvent qu'à force de cacher des squelettes dans le placard et d'ignorer des éléphants roses, Dean allait finir dans une camisole.

Quoiqu'il en soit, une fois n'était pas coutume, c'était Dean lui-même qui avait amené le sujet. Une aubaine incroyable pour Sam. Il savait que s'il jouait bien ses cartes à ce moment précis, il pourrait amener son frère à s'ouvrir un peu. Le tout était d'arriver à trouver exactement les mots qu'il fallait, le ton qu'il fallait et surtout, surtout, ne pas avoir l'air d'insister. Ce qui pour Sam était probablement le plus difficile.

Il y avait une espèce de connexion instantanée entre les muscles de son visage et ses émotions et Dean avait un doctorat en '_Paralangage de Samuel Winchester_'. Tout ce que sa bouche ne disait pas, son grand frère le lisait dans ses yeux, dans sa façon de serrer la mâchoire, de se tenir…

Sauf bien sur quand il essayait de lui dire que la fille qu'il avait dans les bras était morte…

« Bah tu sais les mecs là bas sont des intellos… ils écoutent de la musique d'intellos. » avança-t-il prudemment.

« Oh. Genre Mozart, ce genre de conneries ? »

Sam sourit de toutes ses dents « Plutôt des trucs progressifs, un peu torturé, émo machin chose…. »

« La vache. Et t'a survécu ? T'es plus costaud que ce que je croyais. »

« Ca m'allait très bien. A dire vrai, sur le coup j'étais plutôt allergique au classic rock.»

« C'est possible ça ? »

« Hum, j'étais aussi allergique aux grosses voitures noires, au sel, aux armes… »

« Ouais je vois le tableau. » coupa sèchement Dean.

Et pendant une seconde Sam se maudit d'avoir dit ça. Il se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de revenir sur le sujet sans faire fuir son frère. Il fut surprit que ce soit Dean qui reprenne la parole le premier.

« T'en es revenu ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait surement indifférent, même si la façon dont il regardait dans le vague en disait plus long à Sam.

« Dean, je crois qu'il y a un truc que t'as jamais compris : ce n'est pas pour vous fuir toi et papa que je suis parti.» tenta le plus jeune.

Dean sourit sans humour en secouant la tête. « Je suis pas le cerveau de la famille, Sam, je le sais bien, mais je suis pas complètement con non plus. Je sais comment je suis parfois… souvent… et »

« Ca veut dire quoi ça exactement ? » coupa Sam.

Dean haussa les épaules, le regard toujours fuyant. « Bah tu sais. » répondit-il dans un souffle.

« Non, justement. J'aimerai que tu m'éclaire. »

« Ca n'a pas toujours été facile entre toi et papa, mais il à toujours fait… »

« On était en train de parler de toi, pas de papa. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire quand tu me dis que 'tu sais comment tu es ?'» interrompit le petit frère en essayant d'être le moins brutal possible.

« Ah merde, Sam ! Tu vas m'obliger à le dire, hein ? Je sais que je suis un emmerdeur. Voilà t'es content ? Toujours sur ton dos, toujours le premier à me foutre de ta gueule, toujours le premier à te foutre la honte… bref… J'imagine que j'en aurais marre de moi aussi si je devais me supporter. »

Sam sourit plus avec tendresse qu'avec joie. « Ouais c'est vrai que t'es un chieur. Le chieur qui m'a quasiment élevé, qui m'a appris à marcher, à parler, qui à toujours reçu les coups à ma place, qui m'a sauvé la vie un million de fois… » Énuméra-t-il en ayant bon espoir que le sens de ses mots atteignent sa cible.

Dean se grata l'arrière de la tête, mal à l'aise, comme à chaque fois que Sam esquissait l'ébauche d'un remerciement pour 22 ans de bons et loyaux services.

« Dean, je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'être parfait. Le fait que je sois parti à Stanford n'a rien à voir avec toi, au contraire. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec papa non plus, quoi qu'il en pense. Ca a à voir avec moi. Et seulement moi. J'avais besoin de ça. J'avais besoin de savoir si une autre vie était possible. J'avais besoin d'oxygène, de vivre 'normalement' juste un petit peu… juste pour voir. » Sam respira un grand coup avant de donner le coup de grâce, celui qui ferait le plus mal mais celui qui aiderait le plus Dean à comprendre « Tu as eu quatre ans avec maman. » Murmura-t-il.

Après un très très long silence où Sam se demanda même s'ils n'allaient pas finir cette conversation comme ça, Dean se racla la gorge et bredouilla quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Désolé. »

Et ça mit Sam hors de lui. Il s'arrêta, obligeant par les menottes son frère à faire de même.

« Désolé ? Mais tu sais dire que ça ? Arrête d'être désolé tout le temps ! Et désolé pour quoi d'abord ? Nom de dieu Dean… Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

Sam soupira « Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison. T'es un emmerdeur. Mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois. Le fait de se foutre de ma gueule en permanence et d'être le mec le plus lourd de l'univers, ça fait parti du package 'big brother', ça ne me dérange pas. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Ca me manque même, quand t'es pas là. Mais là où t'es carrément nul Dean, vraiment au niveau zéro et même encore en dessous, c'est côté égoïsme. »

Sam illustra ses paroles sur les niveaux sub-zéro avec de grands gestes énervés de sa main libre.

Fini le temps des pincettes et du self control.

« Oh excuse-moi d'être désolé. Je veux dire, mon égo démesuré et moi sommes désolé. Ah ben non, faut pas. Bon ben on n'est pas désolé, ah et puis on t'emmerde aussi. » Cracha Dean, sans vraie méchanceté, mais plutôt avec la hargne d'un animal blessé.

« Putain, mais tu piges rien! C'est l'inverse, abruti ! Tu n'as absolument aucune estime de toi, Dean. On dirait que tu n'existes que pour les autres, et en l'occurrence, que pour moi. Ca me fait flipper et ça m'emmerde !»

Sur le moment Dean ne répondit rien. Sam sentait dans sa posture que le coup de poing n'était pas loin. S'ils n'étaient pas attachés, il aurait volontiers fait un pas en arrière. Tout, depuis la mâchoire tendue, jusqu'aux poings serrés, était un avertissement que Dean était en train d'encaisser le coup et pourrait aussi bien le rendre physiquement dans les secondes à venir. Ses yeux étaient plantés dans ceux de son petit frère et y restèrent de longues secondes. Sam, ne sachant sur quel pied danser, préféra rester silencieux. Il savait qu'il avait raison, et même s'il risquait de s'en prendre une dans la tronche, tout compte fait, il était assez content d'avoir réussi à lui dire.

Contre toute attente Dean finit par se détendre et même placarder un sourire en carton pâte sur son visage.

« C'est ridicule, Sam. » et, après une petite pause, il fit un geste de la tête en direction de la forêt « Allez viens, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. »

Et là, juste comme ça, il reprit la route, trainant son petit frère estomaqué derrière lui. Le champion de l'esquive avait encore frappé. Toute cette conversation n'avait-elle servit à rien ? Dean n'avait-il vraiment rien entendu de ce que Sam essayait de lui dire ?

« Dean ? » tenta-t-il.

Il ne fut pas surprit de n'obtenir qu'un grognement agacé en guise de réponse. Son frère ne ralentit pas le pas et continua de marcher, enjambant racines et branches, comme si de rien n'était.

« Dean. » répéta Sam plus fermement.

« Quoi? J'ai pas envie d'entendre ces conneries. On a autre chose à foutre. » Lança Dean, espérant ainsi mettre un terme définitif à cette conversation.

C'était sans compter sur la ténacité de Sammy. Il avait réussi à faire s'ouvrir son frère au moins un tout petit peu, et il n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau maintenant. L'obstination est un trait de caractère inhérent chez les Winchester.

« Il nous reste deux heures à vivre Dean, alors même si tu veux pas parler au moins tu pourrais m'écouter. Je n'ai jamais voulu te fuir. Je ne suis pas parti à cause de toi. Et papa n'a pas disparu à cause de toi non plus. Rien de ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette famille n'est de ta faute, Dean. Je sais pas pourquoi tu te crois obligé de porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules, mais tu vaux mieux que ça. T'es le meilleur frère qu'on puisse avoir, crois moi. Le seul à douter de toi ici, c'est toi.»

Cette fois Dean s'arrêta, et après avoir regardé un moment le ciel, puis ses chaussures, puis les arbres – enfin tout ce qui n'était pas Sammy – il fini par hausser les épaules.

« Dean ? »

« J'ai entendu, ok ? »

C'était tout ce que Sam voulait et de toute façon, c'était tout ce qu'il obtiendrait. Il ne s'attendait pas à un câlin, ni même à une tape dans le dos.

« J'ai entendu. » répéta l'aîné. « Bon, on pourrait peut-être essayer de survire maintenant ? » demanda-t-il en reprenant la marche.

Cette fois Sam le suivit avec un léger sourire. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, Dean avait entendu, c'était suffisant pour lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes où ils n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot, laissant la parole au vent dans les branches, Dean se racla la gorge.

« Toi aussi t'as des défauts, tu sais ? » dit-il sur un ton mystérieux.

Sam sourit « Tiens donc. »

« Tu te crois toujours obligé de faire des discours hippie à chaque fois qu'on est dans la merde. T'as une sorte de don pour me mettre mal à l'aise. Et puis tu sais, je préférerais vraiment que t'arrête ton trip 'gay' tant qu'on est enchainés. » Il marqua une courte pause avant d'enfoncer le dernier clou: «Et en plus t'écoute de la musique de merde.»

Le petit frère leva les yeux au ciel dans une magnifique interprétation d'un Sammy outré, alors que son sourire trahissait son vrai sentiment. « Dean, mon vieux, t'es irrécupérable. »

Dean sourit à son tour. « J'espère bien. »

--

_Il faisait très beau quand je suis mort. _

_Un beau soleil d'hiver dans un ciel turquoise. C'est presque agréable de mourir devant ce paysage. Je ne sens quasiment pas la pelle qu'il abat sur moi, encore et encore. Je crois que mes os craquent, ça devrait faire mal, mais je ne sens rien. _

_Je regarde juste ce ciel qui m'hypnotise. _

--

« …et là évidemment, moi je sors mon 347. T'aurais du voir la tronche qu'elle tirait Sam, c'était splendide ! Un peu comme la tête que tu fais quand il y a Ronald McDonald à la TV.»

Ils marchaient, marchaient et marchaient, sans savoir où ils allaient, à la recherche d'une introuvable rivière. Alors pour passer le temps les deux frères se racontaient leurs aventures respectives pendant qu'ils étaient séparés, l'un à Stanford, l'autre sur les routes.

« J'ai pas peur de Ronald ! » s'écria Sam.

Dean siffla entre ses dents pour bien signifier son point de vue à ce sujet et continua son histoire.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, elle s'est évanouie. J'ai bien cru qu'on allait la perdre ! J'ai dit à papa 'hors de question que je fasse du bouche à bouche à une vieille' et là il a commencé à la trainer sur le sol jusqu'à… »

Dean s'interrompit au milieu d'une phrase et arrêta carrément de marcher.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Sam.

Le grand frère n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Il se contenta de soupirer, laissant s'échapper un nuage de brume. Sam devint instantanément blême, une expression d'angoisse figée sur le visage. Dean commençait à trembler tandis que ses lèvres prenaient une légère teinte bleutée.

Sam posa les mains sur ses bras, répétant les frictions que son frère lui avait prodiguées quelques heures auparavant. Il ne faisait pas froid. Il ne faisait _absolument_ pas froid, malgré le ciel grisâtre de ce 4 juillet.

C'est alors que Sam remarqua quelque chose, quelque chose qui le frappa en plein visage tellement c'était incroyable. Les arbres étaient nus, la terre était grise, la nature entière était morte et terne à l'exception de ce magnifique ciel turquoise.

C'était l'hiver.

« Nom de dieu… » Marmonna-t-il en continuant de frictionner les bras d'un Dean grelotant.

La nouvelle saison avait rafraichit l'atmosphère de plusieurs degrés et si Sam n'aurait pas refusé un pull supplémentaire, il n'y avait pas non plus de quoi frissonner comme son frère le faisait. C'était certainement la même sensation qu'il avait lui-même ressentie tout à l'heure… juste avant que… Mais bien sur ! C'était Katharine ! La présence d'un esprit en colère provoque ce genre de réaction. Elle essayait probablement de communiquer avec eux de cette façon.

« Katharine ? » appela Sam.

Sous ses doigts il commençait à sentir son frère trembler un peu moins. Le plus dur devait être passé. L'esprit avait été entendu.

« Merde. J'aime pas quand ils font ça… » Grommela Dean en reprenant ses esprits. « Hey… depuis quand c'est l'hiver ? » Sa voix était étouffée dans sa gorge par l'étonnement.

« Katharine ? » répéta Sam en regardant autour de lui.

Des bruits de pas derrière eux les firent bondir. Quand ils se retournèrent, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'ils virent. Ce n'était pas Katharine. C'était un homme.

Sa tête était recouverte de sang, et plutôt abimée, comme s'il avait reçu de nombreux coups. Impossible de lui donner un âge. La trentaine peut-être... à dix ans près. Ses mains, étaient attachées devant lui par une corde qui lui entaillait les poignets. Déchirés et sales, ses vêtements consistaient en un simple jean et un t-shirt gris. Même sans tenir compte de la poussière et du sang, il avait l'air misérable. Maigre, vouté, les yeux tristes.

Il ne fit aucun mouvement en direction des frères qui étaient quand à eux, en position pour fuir rapidement.

Il y eu de longues secondes de silence où chacun se jaugeait, appréciant la menace que l'autre pouvait représenter. L'homme ne fit pas le moindre geste, seuls ses yeux vides se baladaient d'un frère à l'autre.

« Comment est ce que vous vous appelez ? » demanda prudemment Sammy.

« Charlie. » fut la seule réponse de l'esprit à la voix brisée.

Dean jeta un œil à son frère pour obtenir confirmation. Sam fronça les sourcils pour mieux se concentrer. Il essayait de retrouver un 'Charlie' dans la liste de nom des victimes du culte de Dagda. Au bout de quelques secondes il s'écria :

« Charles Jonathan Teddensky ! »

L'esprit acquiesça avec un sourire abattu qui vint déformer un peu plus son visage roué de coups. Sam ne pu voir l'expression de totale admiration qui se peignait sur le visage de Dean. Les capacités intellectuelles de son petit frère pour arriver à se souvenir d'une liste de victimes sur 10 années étaient hallucinantes.

« Vous savez que… enfin… que vous êtes…euh… » Bredouilla le plus jeune des Winchester.

« Mort ? Oui. Je sais. C'est l'hiver tous les jours maintenant. » Murmura-t-il en regardant les arbres.

« Charlie, on peut vous venger, tuer la créature qui vous à fait ça, mais vous devez nous aider à sortir d'ici. Est-ce que vous savez où se trouve la lisière de cette forêt ? » S'enquit Dean.

Le fantôme secoua lamentablement la tête. « Partout où je vais, c'est ici. Je peux marcher pendant des heures, je reviens toujours ici et la nuit ne vient jamais. »

L'infinie tristesse dans ses mots retournait le cœur de Dean. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser émouvoir, et surtout pas par des fantômes… mais ce type avait l'air inoffensif et tellement malheureux… l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, les mains jointes par la corde, le sang, les vêtements déchirés… Tout témoignait de la violence de ses derniers instants. Sa mort, un jour d'hiver, seul au milieu de la forêt. Personne ne méritait de partir comme ça.

« Et la rivière ? Est-ce que vous savez où est la rivière ? » Demanda Sammy.

Le fantôme regarda sur sa gauche, comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose. Les frères l'imitèrent bien qu'eux n'aient rien remarqué.

« Vous entendez ? » demanda Charlie.

« Euh… Non, quoi ? »

« L'eau. »

Les frères tendirent une oreille attentive à la forêt mais n'entendirent rien.

« Vous entendez la rivière Charlie ? » demanda Sam.

Le fantôme acquiesça et s'approcha lentement du plus jeune.

« Hola, hola » intervient Dean, sur le qui vive « Et si vous restiez où vous êtes ? »

Charlie continua d'avancer, ses yeux tristes plongés dans ceux de Sam. Dean tira un coup sur les menottes et murmura avec un soupçon de panique dans la voix. « C'est le moment où on se met à courir Sam, on n'est pas armés. »

« Non, je ne crois pas qu'il nous veuille du mal… »

L'esprit n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres. Un pas de plus et il pourrait toucher le plus jeune frère en tendant les bras.

« Sam. » intervient Dean d'une voix autoritaire.

« Non, non, ne bouge pas. » répondit-il sans lâcher Charlie des yeux.

L'esprit tendit une main en avant, invitant Sam à la saisir.

« Ca c'est une mauvaise idée, une très très mauvaise idée. » marmonna l'aîné.

Mais Sam ne l'écoutait pas et, avant que son frère n'ait le temps de réagir, saisi la main du fantôme.

--

_Il m'a attaché les mains avec une corde. Elle rentre dans ma chair, elle me déchire la peau. J'ai les pieds libres pourtant. Alors je me relève. C'est difficile, j'ai du mal à retrouver mon équilibre. Il m'a assommé, drogué peut-être, je ne sais pas. Je ne vois que des arbres, partout. J'aperçois la buée s'échapper de ma bouche à chacune de mes respirations erratiques. Il doit faire froid. Je ne sais pas. Je ne le sens pas. Mon cœur bat très fort dans ma poitrine, je n'entends que lui. Il faut que je me calme. Il faut que je coure._

_Mes jambes avancent sans même que je ne m'en rende compte et je vois les arbres défiler à une vitesse folle. Il faut que je sorte, il faut que je sorte… Je suis déjà dehors, en pleine forêt sous un ciel d'hiver bleu azur mais je n'ai jamais autant eu l'impression d'être en cage. _

_Je ne sais pas où je suis, je ne sais pas où je vais, mais je cours à m'en arracher le cœur. J'entends de l'eau… c'est proche. Une rivière sans doute. J'essai de l'atteindre. Je trébuche sur une racine et m'étale de tout mon long. Je ne peux pas me servir de mes mains pour amortir la chute, ma tête heurte le sol. _

_C'est là que je le vois. Sa forme sombre avance sur moi comme un rapace fond sur sa proie. Je vois la pelle dans ses mains, et je comprends. Je comprends qu'il n'y a pas d'issue. Mais j'entends toujours l'eau, la rivière. Elle devient mon espoir, mon ridicule radeau au milieu de la tempête. _

_Alors je rampe. _

_Je ne peux plus rien faire d'autre. J'enfonce mes doigts dans la terre, je m'agrippe à ce monde avec toutes les forces qu'il me reste. J'avance de quelques mètres, mais il me rattrape. Je suis sur le dos maintenant et je vois ce ciel azur. Aussi pur et glacial qu'il peut l'être à cette saison. Je vois les branches le découper dans leurs méandres sinueux et je me dis que c'est magnifique._

_Une ombre passe devant mes yeux. Il lève la pelle en l'air avec ses deux mains. Je sais qu'il va l'abattre sur moi. Il frappe. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Peut-être plus. Je ne sais pas à quel moment exact je suis mort. Mais je sais qu'il à du frapper encore, et encore. _

--

« SAM ! » hurla Dean.

Au vu du ton et du volume de sa voix, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il criait.

« SAM ! » appela-t-il une fois de plus.

Cette fois le petit frère ouvrit les yeux.

« Non ! » cria-t-il aussitôt sur un ton déchirant, mêlant panique et désespoir.

Il ne pouvait pas retenir les larmes dans ses yeux. Quand il réussit à focaliser son regard sur la présence devant lui pour y découvrir son grand frère, Sam se sentit respirer à nouveau.

« Non, non, non… » Marmonna-t-il frénétique avant de se jeter littéralement contre son frère.

Il s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée en plein océan et Dean n'eut pas d'autre choix que de resserrer un bras autour de Sam. L'autre, à cause des menottes, était plié dans un angle étrange, autorisant Sam à s'agripper autour de son cou. L'aîné faisait son possible pour ne pas se déboiter le poignet et traçait des cercles apaisant dans le dos de son frère avec sa main libre.

Quand Charlie avait touché Sam, le vent s'était levé et Dean avait observé, fasciné, l'été reprendre ses droits sur l'hiver. L'herbe avait jaillit déjà haute de la terre, les feuilles étaient nées sur les arbres à une vitesse folle jusqu'à ce que toute la forêt ne prenne des tons émeraudes. Le ciel azur avait à nouveau revêtu son manteau gris. C'était l'un des très rares moments de l'univers où Dean Winchester était sans voix. Complément ensorcelé par la beauté de cette métamorphose, il en avait presque oublié Sammy qui avait gardé les yeux fermés tous le long et l'esprit, qui avait disparu.

Quand l'été était revenu complètement, Sam avait poussé un hurlement terrible et s'était effondré, entrainant son frère menotté dans sa chute. Ignorant ce détail, Dean s'était rué sur Sam pour l'aider. Sa peau était glaciale.

Après avoir hurlé plusieurs fois son nom, le plus jeune avait fini par se réveiller, paniqué, en larmes.

« Hey, Sammy, ça va maintenant. » murmura Dean dans l'épaisse chevelure de Sam.

« J'ai vu… j'ai vu… » Bredouilla-t-il

« Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? »

« J'ai vu la mort… la mort de Charlie… comme si c'était la mienne… oh mon dieu… »

Sam tremblait encore mais Dean commençait à se dire que ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec le froid.

--

Quand Sam fut calmé il pu enfin parler et raconter à Dean ce qu'il avait vu.

« Le corps de Charlie n'a jamais été retrouvé. » Dit-il « Il doit être enterré ici. »

« Il y a un truc que je pige pas.» annonça Dean. « Dagda tue les gens à coup de pelle ? Ce n'est pas très 'dieu païen', si ? »

Sam fit une moue sceptique. « Je ne sais pas. Ce doit être les adeptes du culte, ils massacrent ceux qui essaient de fuir. »

« Ca veut dire qu'on doit s'attendre à voir débarquer un mec avec des outils de jardinage ? » demanda l'aîné, peu convaincu.

« J'en sais rien. C'est étrange. »

« Tu as vu le visage du mec à la pelle ? »

« Je… non… je ne crois pas. Je ressentais ce que Charlie ressentait. Il avait tellement peur, je ne crois même pas qu'il ait fait attention à ce type. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la pelle. »

Dean prit une grande inspiration et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit Sam.

« J'en sais rien. Ca colle pas. Sam, un dieu païen ne ferait pas ça et je ne vois pas pourquoi les adeptes prendraient la peine de nous tuer avant qu'il arrive. De toute façon on ne peut pas se cacher avec ce truc. » Il désigna la marque au fer rouge qu'ils avaient tous les deux sur la poitrine.

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore.Tu as dis qu'on avait jamais retrouvé le corps de Charlie, alors pourquoi tu le classes dans les victimes du culte ? »

« Parce qu'il à disparu un soir de pleine lune. »

« C'est tout ? »

« On est dans un coin reculé. Depuis 10 ans il y a eut 7 disparitions un soir de pleine lune, tu compares ça à la moyenne nationale des disparitions rapporté au nombre d'habitants et t'obtiens des chiffres qui font péter tous les quotas nationaux. »

« Et la police en pense quoi ? »

« T'aurais quand même au moins pu ouvrir le dossier, Dean ! » s'écria le plus jeune, agacé.

« Pas la peine puisque t'es là pour tout me raconter ! » s'exclama le grand frère.

Sam grogna, prit une grande inspiration et expliqua « Jusqu'à l'année dernière la police n'avait rien du tout, et les chasseurs non plus. Ca pouvait être n'importe quoi. Mais ensuite on a retrouvé Katharine et là la piste est remontée jusqu'à la forêt. Les flics ont fait des battues mais sans rien trouver. On sait juste que les 7 victimes ont certainement été tuées et enterrées ici. »

« Ok, j'ai lu le dossier à partir de là. Caleb à retracé l'histoire de la forêt et c'est là que Dagda intervient. »

« Exact » confirma Sam « On est sur le territoire d'une ancienne communauté irlandaise qui s'est installé ici après la guerre d'indépendance, on suppose qu'ils ont amené leur dieu avec eux. »

« Et régulièrement Dagda envoute plusieurs personnes de Green Hollow et les oblige à pratiquer un sacrifice humain. »

Sam hocha la tête. « Ce qui est étonnant c'est le timing. Depuis 10 ans le nombre de disparitions à littéralement explosé. Depuis la guerre d'indépendance, on avait peut être 2 ou 3 disparus tous les 30 ans, pas plus. 7 en dix ans c'est énorme. »

Dean fit une drôle de grimace.

« Quoi ? » demanda son petit frère.

« C'était ça la recherche historique que tu m'as envoyé faire à la bibliothèque ? »

« Euh… oui. Je t'ai demandé de chercher des infos sur des disparitions à partir de 1775. Tu m'as dis que t'avais rien. »

Dean fit un sourire qui lui donnait un air particulièrement stupide. On aurait dit un gosse de quatre ans prit en flagrant délit, la main dans la boîte à biscuits.

« Dean ? » s'enquit Sam.

« Euh… il est possible que j'ai un peu bâclé ces recherches… »

Les yeux de Sam s'ouvrirent tout rond, sa mâchoire se contracta dans la parfaite expression d'une personne scandalisé.

« Un peu bâclé… ? Elle s'appelait comment ?? »

Dean se grata s'arrière de la tête « … Suzie… »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, soupira, battit des bras en l'air. Si Dean ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait pu croire qu'il allait faire une crise de spasmophilie.

« De toute façon ça ne change pas grand-chose » tenta-t-il pour se rattraper « Dagda doit être stoppé. Il tue des gens, peu importe le nombre. »

Sam resta un moment silencieux, perfectionnant son attitude 'gastro'. « Si, ça change beaucoup de choses, Dean. C'est important que je puisse te faire confiance quand je te demande de faire des recherches sur une affaire où on risque notre peau. » Dit il sur un ton étonnement calme.

« Putain, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi… » Marmonna Dean.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De me donner des ordres, de me rappeler en permanence à quel point j'ai merdé, j'ai pas besoin de vous pour ça. » dit il dans un souffle.

A peine le dernier mot eut il quitté ses lèvres qu'il regretta l'ensemble de la phrase. Mais c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Sam avait déjà mué son expression constipée vers quelque chose que Dean détestait voir sur le visage de son petit frère : la pitié. Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Oh ça va, oublie ce que je viens de dire. J'ai déjà eut ma dose de Chick-flick moment. »

Sam le regarda un moment, se demandant s'il valait mieux laisser couler ou insister. Finalement il hocha la tête.

« On à toujours une rivière à trouver » dit Dean.

Le petit frère scruta la forêt pensivement. « On ne sait même plus d'où on vient, si ça se trouve on va retourner sur nos pas. »

Dean haussa les épaules. « De toute façon on a pas le choix. On va pas rester plantés là comme des cons à attendre Dagda. Je crois que Charlie à regardé de ce côté en entendant la rivière. » il désigna une direction du doigt « On a qu'à commencer par là. »

« Attends une seconde. » Sam semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Quoi encore ? » s'impatienta Dean.

« J'entends la rivière. Alors je rampe. Je m'agrippe à la terre et je rampe. J'avance vers l'eau, mais il me rattrape_…_ » Murmura tout à coup le plus jeune.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Dean avec de gros yeux inquiets.

« C'est ce qu'a dit Charlie quand j'étais dans sa tête… ou lui dans la mienne, peu importe. Bien sûr ! » S'écria le petit frère.

« Bien sur quoi ?! »

« Charlie à entendu la rivière, il a essayé de la rejoindre en rampant mais il n'a jamais réussit, il a été tué avant. Depuis il erre dans cette forêt sans jamais pouvoir trouver la sortie ! »

« Hum… et alors ? » Dean paraissait plus que sceptique.

Sam en train de péter un plomb était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin en ce moment.

« Dean, une seule personne sait où est la rivière parce qu'une seule personne à pu l'atteindre ! »

« La seule qui ne sache pas qu'elle est morte… » Souffla Dean qui venait de rattraper le cheminement de pensée de son frère.

« La seule à pouvoir partir d'ici. » compléta Sam.

« Katharine ! » s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

--

_**TBC**_


	5. The bullcrap list

_Salut à tous! _

_Après le chapitre 4...suspens... le chapitre 5! _

_Laissez moi vous dire tout de suite que je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre (donc je vous autorise à me lancer des tomates) Cependant, rassurez vous, les chapitres suivants sont bien meilleurs (à mon humble avis)!_

**--**

**Woods**

**V**

**The Bullcrap list**

--

_La vie est parfois cruelle. En tout cas elle n'a pas été tendre avec moi. J'ai connu les rues, la drogue, l'alcool. J'ai connu le froid et la faim. Je croyais en avoir fini avec tout ça. Je pensais que je pourrais enfin devenir quelqu'un de bien. J'avais un appart, un boulot… une vie._

_Et il est arrivé._

_Je ne l'ai pas vu. C'était la nuit. La pleine lune. Je bosse dans un entrepôt, je fais des horaires décalés pour pouvoir voir un peu mon gamin dans la journée. Je bossais ce soir là. Je faisais des heures sup' pour payer ce foutu camion de pompier. Je sais qu'il le veut, même si il me dit que non. J'ai vu ses yeux s'illuminer dans le magasin. J'ai jamais été un père modèle, mais ça je peux le faire. Je peux bosser quelques heures de plus pour acheter le camion rouge qui fait pimpon. _

_Alors c'est ce que j'ai fais. _

_Nuit noire, pleine lune, je m'âprete à remonter dans ma voiture mais quelqu'un me frappe à l'arrière du crâne. J'ai mal, je tombe à genoux mais je suis toujours conscient. Alors il frappe à nouveau. _

--

Ils avaient complètement perdu le fil du temps. Leur seule chance de survie était de retrouver Katharine. Tant que ce n'était pas fait, inutile de s'angoisser en regardant les minutes défiler sur une montre. Les frères faisaient semblant d'être indifférents aux secondes fatidiques qui s'empilaient pour mieux sceller leurs tombes.

Dean avait toujours été meilleur au jeu de l'indifférence, il savait mieux que personne garder son humour et son self control dans les pires situations, surtout quand il s'agissait de faire bonne figure pour Sammy. Ce dernier, plus habitué à se reposer sur le calme inébranlable de ses monolithes de père et de frère, commençait tout juste à apprendre les règles du jeu. C'était assez simple en fait, il suffisait de faire comme si ils n'étaient pas menottés dans une forêt inextricable et poursuivis par une créature ancestrale et meurtrière contre laquelle ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance. Fingers in the nose.

Bien qu'il déployait tous les efforts du monde pour sourire, répondre aux stupides sollicitations de son frère et paraître parfaitement calme, Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher d'estimer le temps qui leur restait. Une heure, peut-être plus… Heureusement, pour l'empêcher de trop réfléchir, Dean avait lancé un jeu.

Le jeu de la '_Bullcrap list'_, du très grand Dean Winchester. Il s'agissait de lister des trucs pourris. C'était leur jeu favori sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala quand ils étaient gosses. John avait d'ailleurs menacé plusieurs fois des les abandonner dans un motel… ou sur le bord d'une route… ou dans une forêt… ou ailleurs… enfin n'importe où, où il n'aurait pas à subir leur jeu débile.

Ils avaient fait la liste des trucs dégueus trouvés dans les chambres de motel, des trucs bruyants qu'on peu faire dans une voiture, des trucs stupides qu'on peut dire pour emmerder un prof, des personnes les plus moches qu'ils n'aient jamais vus, des pires odeurs (John avait particulièrement détesté celle là), des pires insultes, des pires choses à trouver dans un frigo…

Aujourd'hui il était resté très soft, il s'agissait juste de lister les trucs surnaturels les plus débiles qui soient.

« La petite souris »

« Hein ?! »

« La petite souris » répéta Sam. « Tu sais, c'est la bestiole qui vient prendre tes dents sous ton oreiller et qui laisse une pièce à la place. »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel « Cette bestiole c'était moi, Sam ! »

« Je sais. Mais ça fait quand même un point de plus pour moi. On en est à 15-13. »

« C'est 15-14, t'oublie le géant vert. »

« Dean, le géant vert c'est pas surnaturel, c'est de la pub ! »

« Un mec plus grand que toi qui bouffe juste des haricots, c'est forcément surnaturel. C'est 15-14, point barre. »

Sam soupira « Comme tu veux. Bon, à toi. »

Dean fit une moue qui indiquait qu'il réfléchissait profondément.

« Hum… le cavalier sans tête. »

Sam acquiesça. « Ok, 15 partout. Bon alors… euh… Le bonhomme de neige maléfique. »

« Perdu. »

« Comment ça, perdu ? »

« Jack Frost n'est pas sur la liste des '_trucs surnaturels débiles_', il existe vraiment. » expliqua Dean.

« C'est ça ouais ! Prends-moi pour un con !» se moqua Sam.

« Tipickewa, Wyoming, l'esprit d'un serial killer possédait un bonhomme de neige. Cette saloperie à essayé de m'étriper avec un pic à glace. J'ai encore une cicatrice sur la fesse, tu veux voir ? »

« Non, non, je te crois… »

Dean frissonna « Brrrrr… c'était horrible. Surtout quand papa à dû me recoudre… »

Sam éclata de rire « Je vois que vous vous êtes bien amusés quand j'étais pas là ! »

« Le vieux s'est amusé plus que moi. Donne lui du fil et une aiguille et c'est Disneyland. Moi j'avais les fesses à l'air pendant ce temps là et crois moi, je ne souhaite pas à mon pire ennemi de se faire recoudre les fesses par ce taré. »

Sam rit à gorge déployée et Dean était heureux.

Il avait réussi à garder le fil du temps sans que son frère ne s'en aperçoive. Il ne leur restait que 45 minutes avant midi. Pour l'instant son petit frère n'y pensait pas, il pleurait de rire et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Alors que Sam récapitulait les points tout en riant, quelque chose retint l'attention du frère aîné. Quelque chose qui grandissait au creux de son ventre. Un froid glacial, mordant, qui commençait à l'envahir. Il expira, transformant son souffle en un nuage de brume.

« Je crois qu'elle n'est pas loin. » murmura-t-il à l'adresse de Sam.

Celui-ci perdit aussitôt son sourire pour envoyer un regard à la fois préoccupé et plein d'espoir en direction de Dean. Seul Sammy était capable d'une aussi improbable combinaison de sentiments marquée aussi nettement sur son visage.

« Putain, je gèle… » Bredouilla Dean entre deux tremblements.

« KATHARINE ! » appela Sam « KATHARINE ! On peut vous aider ! KATHARINE BAXTER ! » Cria-t-il.

Dean tira vivement sur son côté des menottes, brisant le porte-voix que Sam faisait avec ses mains pour appeler.

« C'est pas elle. » dit il, grelotant.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Sam.

« Regarde. » Dean désigna la forêt de la tête.

Sam suivi son regard vers un petit bosquet en fleur. A ses pieds, l'herbe d'un vert très vif était clairsemée de boutons d'or.

« Le printemps. »

--

_Je me réveille, j'ai froid et j'ai mal. Je veux bouger mais j'ai l'impression d'être paralysé. Ce sont mes mains, elles sont attachées l'une à l'autre. Il y a cette corde qui me rentre dans les poignets. Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fais ? C'est peut-être un bad trip, j'ai encore trop bu et demain je me réveillerai avec une gueule de bois. _

_La douleur est trop réelle pour être un rêve. _

_Je parviens à me mettre debout, mes pieds sont libres. C'est là que je vois les arbres. Je suis dans la forêt. Il fait bon, c'est le printemps. Depuis combien de temps est ce que je dors ? Je suis seul, les mains attachées, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je vois quelque chose bouger du coin de l'œil. Je regarde au travers des arbres cette forme qui s'agite. _

_C'est un homme. _

_J'avance vers lui, il sait certainement ce qu'il se passe. J'ai du mal à bouger, mes jambes sont groggys. A mesure que j'approche je discerne mieux l'homme, je le vois s'agiter. Je voudrais appeler mais je ne sais plus ce que j'ai fais de ma voix. J'approche un peu plus. C'est là que je comprends. __Il est en train de creuser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais que c'est une tombe. _

_Et je sais que c'est la mienne._

--

« Ok. » dit Sammy sur un ton très factuel.

Il essayait de faire fonctionner son esprit analytique '_C'est le printemps, d'accord. Un esprit est dans le coin. Qui est mort au printemps ?_'

« Ah putain ça me gonfle quand ils font ça ! » râla Dean en agitant des doigts pour y faire revenir le sang. « Pourquoi c'est toujours pour ma gueule ?! »

« Parce que vous marchez sur moi. » répondit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent instantanément pour découvrir un type d'une cinquantaine d'années. Les deux garçons pensèrent immédiatement à Bobby en le voyant, c'était le même genre de personnage. Mal rasé, mal coiffé, bourru, la chemise de bucheron… Ses yeux toutefois, étaient tellement tristes, tellement vides au travers du sang qui maculait son visage. Comme les autres, ses mains étaient liées devant lui par une corde et ses vêtements témoignaient d'une longue course au travers de la forêt.

« Vous marchez sur moi » répéta l'homme d'une voix calme en désignant Dean de la tête.

Ce dernier se contenta de greloter en regardant l'esprit d'un air ahuri. Sam attrapa son frère par le bras et l'entraîna un mètre plus loin. Immédiatement les nuages de brume qui se formaient à chaque expiration disparurent.

« Je crois qu'il est enterré là. » expliqua Sam à son frère dont le cerveau gelé fonctionnait au ralenti.

« Vous êtes qui ? » demanda Dean.

L'homme pencha la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre avec ce rythme saccadé que seuls les esprits peuvent prendre.

« Robert. »

Dean jeta un œil vers son frère qui hocha la tête. « Robert Delawney.» dit Sam « disparu depuis 10 ans. »

« 10 ans déjà ? » demanda l'esprit.

« Robert, est ce que vous savez où est la rivière ? » demanda Dean qui savait trop bien qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

L'homme plongea ses yeux vides dans ceux de Dean. Aussitôt le frère aîné tomba à genoux. Sam se précipita vers lui. Sa peau était encore froide mais il ne tremblait plus. Sous ses paupières closes, Sam voyait les yeux de son frère s'agiter, comme s'il rêvait. Il appela plusieurs fois sans obtenir de réaction. Robert Delawney continuait de regarder Dean fixement, le poids de ses yeux clouant l'aîné au sol.

--

_Je hurle en silence à mes jambes de courir, mais elles refusent. Elles restent plantées dans les herbes hautes et mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'ai pleuré. _

_Il continue de s'afférer dans son trou. Je vois les pelletées de terre s'amasser et le trou devenir plus profond à chaque seconde. Tout à coup il s'arrête. _

_Il m'a vu. _

_Je le vois tourner lentement la tête vers moi et mes jambes obéissent enfin. Je cours. Je ne sais pas vers où, je ne sais même pas où je suis, mais je sais exactement où je ne veux pas être, dans ce trou._

_Mes poumons sont en feu, mes jambes me font mal. Je ne suis certainement pas allé loin. Les années d'alcool n'ont pas vraiment fait de moi un bon sprinteur. Je m'arrête pour écouter la forêt, j'essaie d'entendre ses pas pour savoir s'il m'a suivi. Je n'entends rien. Rien d'autre que le vent dans les feuilles et un son distant. _

_Comme de l'eau_…

--

Dean ouvrit enfin les yeux, il tremblait à présent mais Sam savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le froid. Son frère venait de revivre la mort de Robert Delawney avec la même intensité que si c'était la sienne. L'aîné prenait de grandes inspirations pour essayer de calmer son cœur qui s'emballait et les frissonnements qui agitaient son corps.

« Il… il n'a pas… atteint la rivière… » Bafouilla-t-il entre deux souffles.

« Je m'en serais douté… » Répondit doucement Sam tout en continuant de dessiner des cercles apaisants dans le dos de son grand frère.

D'ailleurs quand celui-ci reprit complètement ses esprits, la première chose qu'il fit, fut de s'éloigner de Sam autant que les menottes le permettaient et de lui envoyer un regard noir. Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Dean avait toujours le machisme mal placé. Ils allaient mourir dans moins d'une heure, un esprit venait de lui donner la crise d'angoisse de sa vie, ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire de remettre son masque de gros dur. Mais c'est comme ça que Dean entendait la jouer et tant qu'il lui restait un souffle de vie il protégerait son image de marque.

« C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Nathan. Je voulais lui offrir ce camion de pompier… » Murmura l'esprit qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Robert, est ce que vous savez où est Katharine Baxter ? » s'enquit Sam.

L'esprit, les yeux toujours aussi vides et tristes ne semblât même pas avoir entendu la question.

« Il va avoir 8 ans. C'est un bon garçon. Il mérite ce camion rouge. » Dit il pensivement.

« Robert, Nathan à eu 18 ans au printemps dernier, ce n'est plus un petit garçon. » expliqua Dean « Maintenant on est en été, vous êtes mort et enterré depuis dix longues années. »

Sam lui jeta un drôle de regard « Tu crois pas qu'on est déjà assez dans la merde sans que tu ne provoques en plus un esprit ?? » demanda-t-il dans sa barbe, si bien que seul son frère pu l'entendre.

Dean l'ignora royalement et continua sa tirade.

« Vous méritez le repos et Nathan à le droit de savoir ce qui est arrivé à son père. Il a le droit de savoir que vous ne l'avez pas abandonné. »

Ceci semblât finalement retenir l'attention de l'esprit. Il regarda Dean en silence, l'invitant à faire une proposition.

« Ecoutez Robert, plusieurs personnes sont mortes ici, quelque chose vous à tué… »

Dean s'apprêtait à continuer quand l'homme l'interrompit.

« Pas quelque chose. Quelqu'un. »

Les frères échangèrent un regard.

« L'homme à la pelle. » avança Dean.

« Leland Murdoch. » annonça l'esprit toujours sur le même ton monocorde.

« Vous connaissez l'homme qui vous à tué ?! » s'étonna Sammy.

L'esprit inclina de nouveau la tête, à gauche puis à droite dans ce mouvement saccadé si caractéristique.

« Leland Murdoch. » répéta-t-il sur le même ton.

« Sans doute l'un des envoutés du culte. » chuchota Dean avant de s'adresser de nouveau à l'esprit. « Leland Murdoch vous à tué et enterré dans cette forêt. Ni vous ni votre fils ne pourrez trouver le repos tant que votre corps restera ici. Vous devez nous aider, pour qu'on puisse enfin vous apporter la paix. »

L'esprit hocha la tête.

« Dans quelle direction se trouve la rivière ? » demanda Dean.

Robert tendit un bras sur sa gauche, à la droite des garçons. « Je l'entends là bas mais je ne peux pas l'atteindre. ».

« On va l'atteindre pour vous et on reviendra vous chercher. On vous vengera. On vous vengera tous. » Déclara Dean.

Le ton qu'il prenait surprit Sam. Ce n'était pas tellement sa détermination à sortir de là qui l'étonnait mais plutôt sa résolution, immuable, à venger tous ces pauvres diables. Le plus jeune savait que son aîné n'était pas de glace mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver dérangeante sa façon de prendre aussi à cœur les problèmes des autres. Quiconque disait à quel point l'aîné ressemblait à son père n'avait jamais vu le "vrai" Dean, celui que Sam avait sous les yeux en ce moment, celui qui se préoccupait toujours plus des autres que de lui-même, celui qui n'avait rien de commun avec leur obsédé de père.

Dean n'était pas mu par la vengeance comme Sam et John, il était motivé par quelque chose de plus grand, de plus fort. Un altruisme stupéfiant, une volonté incroyable de faire bouger les choses, quitte à ne pas s'en relever. Parfois ça laissait Sam sans voix, un peu comme maintenant, parfois ça l'énervait, parfois il voulait le frapper pour lui faire rentrer un peu de plomb dans la cervelle…

« Allez viens, Sam. On a un culte à faire tomber. » Déclara solennellement Dean en entrainant son frère dans la direction que l'esprit leur avait indiquée.

--

_**TBC**_


	6. Rampe, chérie, rampe

_Merci d'avoir survécu au chapitre précédent! Pour vous remercier, je vous mets celui ci qui est court mais bien meilleur (enfin j'espère que vous serez de cet avis vous aussi!)_

**--**

**Woods**

**VI**

**Rampe, chérie, rampe.**

**--**

Le printemps avait cédé la place au ciel gris de ce 4 juillet estival après que les garçons aient suivi le chemin indiqué par l'esprit. Robert Delawney n'avait jamais fait le moindre mouvement vers eux. Il était resté stoïque, les yeux vides et les traits tristes derrière le rideau de sang qui maculait son visage.

Les Winchester étaient plus habitués à faire face à des esprits en colère, effrayants, hurlants, semant la mort et la destruction. Ils avaient dédié leurs vies à combattre ces choses hargneuses et à les renvoyer dans le trou d'où elles n'auraient jamais du sortir. Les hurlements, le sang, les blessures, la mort, la violence, ça, ils savaient s'en occuper. Mais ce désastre complet, ces vies brisées et toutes les autres anéanties dans le souffle de cette explosion… le gamin qui attend indéfiniment son père, l'épouse qui ne rentre jamais, l'errance, le désespoir… Il n'existe pas d'entrainement pour affronter ça.

John avait préparé ses fils à combattre les esprits en colère, pas les âmes brisées. Et les garçons ne savaient pas quoi faire d'autre que de leur promettre vengeance. Alors c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il leur restait moins d'une demi-heure pour trouver une sortie, pour survivre et avoir une chance de tenir leur engagement. S'ils échouaient alors ils deviendraient comme eux, deux âmes en peine, à jamais perdues dans un éternel été orageux.

« D'après toi, c'est qui ce Leland Murdoch ? » demanda Sam, plus pour faire la conversation et éviter de penser qu'autre chose.

Dean haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas trop. L'esprit avait l'air de le connaitre… C'est certainement le cas d'ailleurs. Dagda envoûte des gens pendant 4 jours et 4 nuits, le temps qu'on lui fasse son petit sacrifice personnel. Murdoch devait être l'un d'eux à l'époque. »

« S'il est toujours vivant faudrait qu'on lui parle. Il se rappelle peut-être de quelque chose. »

« Si c'était le cas il aurait parlé à la police, tu crois pas ? »

« Pas si il se rappelle d'avoir tué quelqu'un à coup de pelle mais qu'il ne peut pas s'expliquer pourquoi parce qu'il était sous l'emprise d'un dieu païen ancestral, Dean. »

Le grand frère claqua la langue contre son palais « Tu marques un point, Sherlock. »

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi on est pas encore tombé sur l'un des adeptes. »

« T'as hâte de te prendre un coup de pelle ? » s'étonna Dean.

Sam secoua la tête « En dix ans, une seule personne à réussi à s'enfuir et pourtant ils ont tous essayé. On court dans cette forêt depuis des heures, si les adeptes sont là pour creuser des tombes et s'assurer que personne ne fuit, alors pourquoi est ce qu'on n'est pas encore tombé dessus ? »

« On s'est peut être pas encore suffisamment approchés de l'eau. Jusque là, ils ont tous été tués en essayant de s'enfuir par la rivière. »

« Ou alors ça n'a rien à voir… » Murmura Sam en se grattant pensivement le menton avec sa main libre.

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

Avant que le plus jeune ne puisse répondre, il fut interrompu par un hurlement terrifié. Les frères échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient tous les deux ce que c'était.

« KATHARINE !! Par ici !! » Crièrent-ils dans la forêt. « Par ici ! On peut vous aider ! »

« Regarde Sammy ! » s'écria Dean en désignant du doigt un point à plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'eux.

Ce qu'ils virent ensuite, les laissa bouche bée.

Une fille courrait dans leur direction, les mains liées devant elle par une corde, Katharine. Elle avait l'air terrifiée, épuisée. Mais le plus étonnant, ce qui coupait littéralement le souffle des garçons, c'était tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. A chacun de ses pas, le tapis vert que l'été déployait se couvrait de feuilles de cuivre. Les arbres se dénudaient dans une pluie dorée alors qu'elle approchait d'eux. Katharine emmenait l'automne avec elle dans un spectacle à la fois sublime et terrifiant.

« Aidez-moi ! » cria-t-elle une fois de plus.

L'automne était partout désormais, au dessus, autour… Le ciel était d'un bleu profond, et le soleil à son zénith, rappelait l'heure fatale aux garçons. Etonnement, cette fois Katharine ne semblât pas voir les frères, elle passa près d'eux sans les remarquer. Elle continuait d'avancer lamentablement courant, boitant, trainant ses jambes épuisées, usant de ses dernières forces. Son visage couvert de terre et de poussière était strié de larmes.

« Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne nous voit pas ?» chuchota Sam à son frère sans détacher les yeux de Katharine.

« J'men fou, tout ce que je sais c'est que si elle va par là, nous aussi ! »

Il entraina aussitôt son frère à la poursuite de la fille. Ce n'était pas bien difficile de la rattraper vu son allure.

« Katharine ? » appela Sam quand ils furent à sa hauteur.

Aucune réponse, elle ne les percevait plus.

C'était terrible de la voir avancer si misérablement, dépassant ses dernières limites pour survivre.

« Ca va aller… » Se sentit obligé de mentir le plus jeune bien que la fille ne l'entende pas.

La terreur et la détermination qui marquaient le visage de Katharine étaient saisissantes. Cette fille était une leçon d'espoir à elle toute seule. Si jamais Sam avait ressenti la moindre envie de baisser les bras tout à l'heure, maintenant il en avait terriblement honte.

Tout à coup, alors que le plus jeune des Winchester était presque hypnotisé par le pas désespéré de l'esprit, quelque chose tira très fort sur son bras menotté. Il regarda en arrière. Dean s'était arrêté et regardait dans le vague.

« Qu'est ce que tu f… »

« La ferme ! » interrompit sèchement Dean.

Sam s'exécuta sans comprendre et regarda Katharine s'éloigner lentement.

« Tu entends ça ? » demanda l'aîné.

« Quoi ? »

Dean plongea des yeux pleins d'espoir dans ceux de son frère « L'eau. » il sourit. « On y est. »

Sam fronça les sourcils, il n'avait rien remarqué. En se concentrant quelques secondes il l'entendit. Ce bruit merveilleux, le son de l'espoir.

« On fonce. » s'écria Dean.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de Sam, il s'élança à toutes jambes en direction du son.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à hauteur de Katharine et la dépassèrent. C'est à ce moment qu'elle tomba. Sam s'arrêta, obligeant brutalement son frère à faire de même. Les doigts de la fille s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la terre, cherchant la moindre prise pour se tracter, et elle commença à ramper. C'était la scène la plus pitoyable que Sam n'ait jamais vu.

« On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça… » Murmura-t-il.

« Elle est déjà morte Sam ! » cria Dean « Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est survivre pour la venger ! »

Le dilemme était cornélien entre la tête et le cœur de Sam. Dean avait cette effrayante capacité de détachement émotionnel, il n'écoutait que son instinct de chasseur dans des moments comme ça. Sam savait ce qu'il devait faire, il savait qu'elle était la meilleure et la seule solution… mais il avait énormément de mal à s'y résoudre. Son frère prit cette décision pour lui. L'attrapant brutalement par un bras, Dean l'entraina en avant, feignant d'ignorer l'étrange scintillement dans les yeux de son petit frère.

« On fonce. » dit-il simplement sur le ton de l'ordre.

Parce que c'était la seule solution, et parce que c'était ce que son frère attendait de lui, Sam reprit la course, abandonnant Katharine à son sort.

--

Le bruit de l'eau était plus fort à chaque pas apportant toujours un peu plus d'espoir avec lui, comme la lumière au bout d'un tunnel. Malheureusement, il arrive souvent que cette lumière ne soit pas la sortie, mais plutôt un train qui vous arrive dessus. Avec la chance habituelle des Winchester, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Et aujourd'hui, n'était pas vraiment une bonne journée.

« STOOOOP ! » cria Dean qui courrait devant Sam.

Immédiatement le plus jeune essaya de s'arrêter mais ils courraient à une telle allure qu'il ne pu empêcher une collision un peu brutale avec son frère. Il vit Dean tomber et plutôt que de sentir simplement les menottes se tendre un peu et de rigoler de cette chute, Sam se sentit partir en avant, entrainé par un poids énorme sur son bras.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait et ils dévalèrent une pente terrible. Ils roulèrent, s'enroulèrent, se tordant les membres dans tous les sens, se cognant partout.

Après une chute qui lui semblât durer toujours, Sam sentit quelque chose de glacial l'envelopper et, tout à coup, il ne parvint plus à respirer. La panique le saisit violemment, il voulait de l'air, il voulait se débattre mais il n'y parvenait pas. Un froid terrible l'engourdissait partout. Sam ne savait même pas si ses yeux étaient ouverts ou non. Il essaya d'agiter les bras et les jambes, n'importe quoi qui pourrait le sortir de cette léthargie, mais il ne réussit qu'a se sentir plus paralysé encore. L'air commençait à vraiment manquer quand quelque chose le saisit fermement sous les aisselles. Il eut l'impression de s'élever et juste comme ça, l'oxygène regagna ses poumons.

Il tenta une fois de plus d'ouvrir les yeux, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Il était au milieu d'une rivière entourée par des bois. Tout lui revint en bloc brutalement et il cria la seule et unique chose qui lui martelait l'esprit :

« DEEEAN ! DEEEEEEAAAAAN ! »

« Je suis là, je te tiens, je te tiens… » La voix était calme bien que chevrotante.

C'était derrière lui et Sam réalisa que son frère lui maintenait la tête hors de l'eau. Il se désengagea de la poigne de son aîné. Le courant de l'eau les portait tous les deux tranquillement vers ce qu'ils espéraient être la sortie.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Dean.

« Super… » Marmonna l'aîné.

Il était très pâle, sa voix basse, ses yeux préoccupés, bref, il n'allait certainement pas aussi bien qu'il le laissait entendre.

« T'es sûr ? » demanda Sammy.

« Quand je dis STOP, tu t'arrêtes abruti ! Je crois que je me suis cassé un poignet.»

C'est à ce moment précis que Sam réalisa qu'il avait terriblement mal à une main lui aussi. Il sortit son bras douloureux de l'eau pour se rendre compte des dégâts. C'était le gauche, celui attaché à Dean. Ce dernier poussa un grognement quand son propre bras droit fut obligé de suivre le mouvement.

Magnifique.

Leurs deux poignets enchainés étaient cassés. Les chairs enflées s'enfonçaient dans le métal des menottes, ce n'était pas beau à voir et c'était encore moins agréable à ressentir. Fort heureusement, le froid glacial de l'eau calmait un peu la douleur.

En parlant de froid glacial…

« Si on reste trop longtemps là dedans, on va mourir d'hypothermie. » déclara Dean dont les lèvres viraient dangereusement au bleu.

Sam jeta un œil à la rive qu'ils avaient dévalé. Il n'avait pas plu depuis des jours, la rivière était basse et la forêt était à plusieurs mètres au dessus d'eux désormais.

« Je ne me sens pas vraiment d'humeur à faire de l'escalade… »

« Dès qu'on trouve un bout de rive à peu près plat, faut qu'on sorte. D'ici là, la mission c'est de ne pas paniquer.»

Soudain un bruit terrible agita la forêt et des milliers d'oiseaux s'envolèrent en même temps dans une cacophonie de piaillements.

« Il arrive… » Murmura l'aîné.

« On peut paniquer maintenant ? » demanda ironiquement Sam.

--

_**TBC**_


	7. Zénith

_Salut! Merci encore de prendre le temps de me laisser vos avis! On attaque le chapitre 7 qui est l'un de mes préférés! Bonne lecture._

_--_

**Woods**

**VII**

**Zénith**

--

Une étrange musique s'échappait de la forêt. C'était sauvage, tribal, dégénéré. Impossible d'identifier un semblant de mélodie même si certaines intonations évoquaient le folklore celte. La musique planait tel un nuage de brume au dessus d'eux, entêtante et enivrante.

La terre tremblait et vibrait, comme animée par le battement d'un cœur. Sur les hautes rives, les garçons pouvaient voir des animaux affolés tenter de fuir, certains se jetant désespérément dans la rivière.

« NAGE ! » cria Dean qui commençait déjà à battre des pieds aussi rapidement que possible.

Le courant de l'eau était fort, ils avançaient rapidement rien qu'en se laissant porter mais ils n'avaient aucune idée de la distance qui les séparait de la lisière du bois. Dagda était éveillé, la créature était sur leurs talons et il réclamait son sacrifice. Dean commençait à se dire qu'ils n'iraient jamais assez vite pour échapper au dieu celte, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se rendre sans se battre. Et pour l'instant 'se battre' signifiait 'nager le plus rapidement possible'.

Les frères battaient des bras et des jambes dans le flot glacial, fendant l'eau à une allure impressionnante. Mais la terrible musique ne faiblissait pas, au contraire, elle se rapprochait sans relâche et les vrombissements de la terre rugissaient aussi fort que battaient les cœurs des Winchester.

'_On est morts…. On est morts !_' pensa Sam en battant l'eau frénétiquement.

C'est alors que la chose la plus étrange du monde se produisit : tout s'arrêta soudainement. La musique, les vrombissements, la course affolée des animaux sur la rive, le vent dans les feuilles… tout... et même le courant de la rivière. Juste comme ça, l'eau bouillonnante du torrent devint aussi placide qu'un lac.

« Nom de dieu… quelle espèce de créature peut faire ça… »

Comme pour répondre à la question de Dean, une ombre immense se dessina au dessus des garçons. Ils osèrent à peine lever les yeux et ce qu'ils virent ensuite leur coupa littéralement le souffle.

Dagda était là, dans toute sa splendeur divine. Le dieu celte était un immense arbre millénaire, à l'allure sauvage et menaçante. Autour de lui, comme dans une bulle figée, valsaient les feuilles cuivrées de l'automne, les fleurs du printemps, la verdure de l'été et la nudité de l'hiver. Toutes les saisons dansaient près de lui dans un spectacle hypnotique, majestueux et effroyable. A y regarder à deux fois, Dagda n'était pas vraiment un arbre, pas un vulgaire tronc surmonté d'une coiffe verte, non, il était différent.

On aurait dit un homme de la taille d'un séquoia, deux bras, deux jambes, une tête… mais son corps était fait d'écorces d'où des branches sauvages s'échappaient par endroit. Ses cheveux, faits de feuilles sombres tombaient en cascade comme pour au saule pleureur. Sur les écorces torturées qui couvraient ce qui ressemblait à un visage, se dessinaient deux yeux noirs et perçants.

La créature en elle-même était sublime et abominable à la fois, comme échappée d'un livre de contes, d'une autre époque, d'un autre monde. Les garçons n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel et ils étaient trop hypnotisés pour simplement penser à nager encore. De toute façon, ils n'iraient pas bien loin, Dagda ne ressemblait pas au genre de bestiole qu'on peut stopper sans armes en inventant un plan bidon en quelques secondes.

Les Winchester s'attendaient à finir en chair à pâté à chaque seconde mais le dieu ne fit aucun mouvement vers eux. Il resta simplement là, en haut sur la rive à les observer. Autour de lui toutes les saisons continuaient de valser dans un silence de mort.

En dehors de ça, toute la forêt semblait sur pause.

C'est Dean qui retrouva la parole le premier pour dire la seule et stupide chose qui lui passa par l'esprit à ce moment.

« 16-15 pour toi. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Sammy sans détacher les yeux de la créature.

« Le géant vert existe vraiment. »

Sammy ignora complètement ce commentaire et se racla la gorge avant de demander dans sa barbe :

« Pourquoi il ne fait rien ? »

Il parlait comme s'il avait peur que Dagda ne le voit bouger les lèvres.

« Peut-être qu'il ne peut pas aller dans l'eau ? » avança Dean.

Et là, comme s'il avait entendu l'échange entre les garçons, Dagda bougea.

Le vrombissement qui agitait la forêt comme le battement d'un cœur était en fait le bruit des énormes pas du dieu sur le sol. En une seule enjambée, il planta ses pieds, qui ressemblaient à un immense réseau de racines, au milieu de la rivière face aux Winchester. Quand la créature toucha l'eau, les frères durent lutter contre les terribles vagues qui se formèrent dans le torrent.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit, il peut aller dans l'eau. » dit rapidement Dean.

Les yeux noirs de la créature fondirent sur les deux frères mais il ne fit aucun mouvement vers eux.

« Dean, je voulais te dire… » Commença Sammy sur un ton étrange.

Immédiatement le grand frère coupa court, sentant venir le genre de conversation qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

« Je t'en prie Sam, pas maintenant. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, on va mourir, blablabla. Épargne-moi les conneries larmoyantes. »

Contre toute attente, Sammy sourit.

« Non, c'est pas ça. Mais je voulais quand même que tu saches, la rayure sur l'aile droite de l'impala… »

Si Sam pensait que le regard noir de Dagda était meurtrier, celui que Dean lui envoyait maintenant le surpassait de loin.

« Quoi la rayure ? Tu m'as dis que tu savais pas d'où ça venait ? »

Sam fit une moue bizarre, un mélange de ses fameux yeux de chien battus et d'un sourire qu'il avait du mal à cacher.

« Il est possible que j'ai reculé sans regarder dans le rétro hier matin… »

« Connard ! »

« Si je te dis ça maintenant c'est pour mourir la conscience tranquille. En dehors de ça, j'ai plus rien à t'avouer. Je me sens plus léger.»

« Si t'espère que je vais te dire si j'ai effectivement pleuré ou non à la fin de Titanic tu rêves, je mourrais avec ce secret. »

Sam éclata de rire. Faites confiance à Dean pour provoquer ce genre de réaction alors qu'un dieu ancestral se penche au dessus de vous pour vous tuer.

« Tu viens déjà d'avouer que tu l'as vu Dean, selon tes critères ça fait officiellement de toi une fille. »

« Ah Sammy, ta gueule, laisse moi mourir en paix. »

Dagda avança lentement l'une de ses mains tordues comme une vieille branche en direction des garçons mais l'arrêta juste avant de les atteindre. Les Winchester avaient fermé les yeux par réflexe, prêt à affronter leur funeste destin mais pas spécialement emballés par l'idée de voir la mort leur tomber dessus.

Après plusieurs secondes où il ne se passa plus rien, Dean osa rouvrir un œil pour découvrir la main sinueuse, et recouverte d'écorces de la créature, grande ouverte à face à eux.

Maintenant qu'il était si proche, on pouvait voir courir sur sa peau d'écorce, des insectes et des petits animaux. Autour de lui, les quatre saisons continuaient de danser sans faire le moindre bruit. L'eau qui entourait les pieds/racines du dieu se changeait par endroit en glace qui se brisait la seconde d'après. Des fleurs naissaient et mourraient sur la rive aussi rapidement que le battement d'un cœur. Une pluie de feuilles cuivrées tournoyait dans un magnifique ballet silencieux. C'était comme si Dagda était la vie elle-même, comme s'il était à la fois le poumon et le cœur de cette forêt, comme s'il était tout.

Sammy ouvrit les yeux à son tour est resta muet face à ce spectacle magnifique. .

Après réflexion, Dean se disait que, parmi toutes les créatures qu'ils avaient affrontées dans leur vie, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux pour mourir. Premièrement c'était un dieu, il y avait donc un certain prestige à se faire tuer par lui plutôt que par un simple esprit en colère. Il imaginait les gros titres de l'onirique 'gazette du chasseur de monstre' : _Dean Winchester est tombé en héro en affrontant Dieu lui-même_ !

Et deuxièmement, les dernières images que ses yeux verraient seraient une sublime symphonie silencieuse, hypnotique et grandiose. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et s'il devait mourir maintenant, il était content. Il préférait ça à pourrir au fond d'une cave, ou à finir dans l'estomac d'un Wendigo. C'était surtout triste pour Sammy. Il n'aurait jamais du mourir si jeune. Il avait tellement de choses à vivre encore…

Une légère douleur à la poitrine sortit Dean de sa rêverie.

_Ca commence_ se dit-il.

Pourtant la douleur était très distante et très faible, et surtout, Dagda ne les touchait pas. Sa main ouverte restait face à eux, ses cinq doigts tortueux tendus vers le ciel.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? » demanda Sammy.

Dean se contenta de secouer la tête en réponse.

« C'est la marque… ça me brule… » dit le plus jeune.

L'aîné réalisa qu'il ressentait la même chose. La douleur dans la poitrine était située exactement à l'endroit de la marque au fer rouge. La souffrance grandissait doucement et ressemblait de plus en plus à une brûlure. L'étrange musique tribale reprit, mais cette fois les garçons avaient l'impression qu'elle se jouait directement dans leur tête. C'était entêtant et enivrant. La douleur grandissait et grandissait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient carrément l'impression qu'on leur appliquait de nouveau le fer rouge sur la peau. Comme en transe, les Winchester fermèrent les yeux et se laissèrent aller à leur destin, abandonnant toute résistance à Dagda.

--

L'atmosphère était lourde, électrique. C'est la première chose que Dean remarqua.il ouvrit un œil et, agressé par la luminosité, du le refermer aussitôt. Après plusieurs tentatives il parvint à ouvrir complètement les yeux sans grimacer de douleur. Il ne vit qu'une immense étendue grise. Il tenta de passer une main sur son visage pour écarter les dernières brumes du sommeil et essayer de se remémorer ce qu'il faisait allongé là.

Une douleur terrible dans le bras lui indiqua son erreur. Il poussa un grognement étouffé. Il n'arrivait pas à lever son bras, il lui semblait qu'il pesait des tonnes et surtout, il lui faisait un mal de chien. Il tenta l'autre main, et cette fois, réussi à la lever et à l'approcher de son visage sans douleur.

_Sammy_.

Le prénom explosa dans son esprit, envoyant tous ses shrapnels d'inquiétude, de doute et de peur s'écraser partout dans son cerveau.

Dagda, la forêt, les esprits… tout lui revint. Il se mit rapidement en position assise pour chercher celui qui devrait être à l'autre bout de ces douloureuses menottes.

Sam était toujours attaché à lui, allongé à ses côtés sur une rive plane. Ses pieds, au bout de ses trop longues jambes, trempaient dans l'eau de la rivière qui avait repris son cours. L'ensemble de la forêt semblait d'ailleurs avoir repris la vie que Dagda avait mise sur pause. Dean ne comprenait ni pourquoi ni comment ils avaient atterris là, ni surtout par quel miracle ils étaient toujours vivants mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Avant tout il devait s'assurer que Sam allait bien.

Il se précipita vers lui en prenant soin de ne pas tirer sur les menottes. De son côté comme de celui de Sam, le poignet était bleu et avait doublé de volume. Charmant.

A peine Dean posa-t-il les mains sur les épaules de son frère et cria-t-il son nom que les yeux de Sammy s'ouvrirent tout grand, dans une expression affolée. Sam tenta par réflexe de se désengager de la prise, s'infligeant tout seul des tortures au poignet.

« C'est moi, c'est moi ! » rassura le grand frère, tenant toujours Sam aussi fermement.

Quand le cerveau du petit frère parvint à faire le point, il cessa de se débattre et planta de grands yeux étonnés sur son frère.

« On est toujours vivants ? » demanda-t-il.

Dean lâcha enfin prise et s'assit à côté de Sam. Il regarda quelque secondes la forêt autour avant de répondre.

« J'en ai bien l'impression. »

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« Aucune idée. Encore quelque chose à ajouter à la liste des trucs bizarres et inexpliqués qui nous arrivent. »

« Sacré liste. »

Dean arqua un sourcil en approbation.

« Bon princesse, quand t'auras finit de patauger, qu'est ce que tu dirais qu'on foute le camp d'ici ? »

Sam réalisa que l'engourdissement qu'il ressentait dans les pieds venait du fait que ceux-ci étaient plongés dans une eau glaciale. S'aidant l'un l'autre, les frères se remirent debout.

« Attends une seconde… » dit le petit frère en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'as encore mal ? »

« Non… justement. Et toi ? »

Et Dean réalisa que, lui non plus, il ne sentait plus rien à l'endroit où les adeptes les avaient brulés et où Dagda les avaient rebrulés. Sam tira sur le col de son T-Shirt pour découvrir le carré de peau qui devait abriter le symbole, et la mâchoire des deux frères tomba sur le sol en découvrant que la marque avait disparue. Dean procéda à la même vérification, avec le même résultat.

« On a rêvé ou quoi ? » demanda Sammy étonné

« Tu rêves de moi avec des menottes ? » demanda Dean sur un ton dégouté.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. « T'explique ça comment ? »

« Peut-être qu'on n'était pas à son goût. Peut-être que Dagda veut des sacrifices particuliers, genre des vierges ou je sais pas quoi. »

« Tu crois que les adeptes seraient assez cons pour nous prendre pour des vierges ? »

« Bah toi ça m'étonne pas, t'as l'air coincé… mais moi… inexplicable. »

Nouveau roulement des yeux pour Sammy.

« Allez viens, faut qu'on descende cette rivière, on va bien finir par trouver une sortie. » conclu finalement Dean en invitant son frère à le suivre.

--

_**TBC**_


	8. Ce que Leland Murdoch faisait

_Merci encore pour les reviews! Mille excuses pour ce chapitre très très court... mais le prochain arrive bientôt... (tente de se rattraper comme elle peut...)_

--

**Woods**

**VIII**

**Ce que Leland Murdoch faisait dans la forêt**

--

C'était un jour d'été comme un autre. S'ils n'étaient pas menottés, les Winchester auraient pu croire être simplement en train de faire une ballade en forêt. Plus de dieu, plus d'esprits, rien que le son apaisant de l'eau.

Il était près de 15 heures désormais, techniquement ils devraient être morts depuis trois heures.

Morts, non, bizarrement ils ne l'étaient pas, mais crevés, ça oui. Dean ne rêvait que d'un steak géant et d'un lit douillet, et Sam se damnerait pour une douche bien chaude et des pantoufles moelleuses. Le flop flop de ses baskets trempées sur la terre de la forêt commençait à le rendre légèrement hystérique.

« Je comprends vraiment rien… » Souffla Dean comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

« A quoi ? »

« A toute cette histoire. On trouve un culte à un dieu qui exige des sacrifices, déjà c'est pas spécialement courant, et quand le dieu nous a sur un plateau, il ne fait rien. Ca ne te parait pas bizarre à toi ? En plus t'as bien vu les esprits, il y a bien des gens qui ont été sacrifiés ici. Alors pourquoi nous épargner ? »

« Je pense qu'on s'est plantés sur toute la ligne depuis le départ. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire. »

« Celui qui à tué tout le monde ici, c'est un mec avec une pelle. Celui qui nous à épargné, c'est une espèce de géant qui ressemble à un arbre et qui se ballade avec les 4 saisons derrière lui, plutôt difficile à confondre, non ? »

« Ouais, mais ce sont les adeptes qui faisaient le sale boulot. » conclu Dean en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne crois pas. » répondit Sam pensivement.

Dean arqua un sourcil. « Tu pense à quoi ? »

Le petit frère hésita une seconde avant de répondre. « Réfléchit Dean, quelle créature qui ressemble à un homme normal peut amener des gens terrifiés dans la forêt, les tuer à coup de pelle et les enterrer là ? »

L'aîné réfléchit « Je connais aucune créature qui fasse ça. »

« Aucune créature surnaturelle, non. »

« Ben alors à quoi est ce… » Dean s'interrompit comprenant enfin où Sam voulait en venir. « Non. »

« Si. »

« Merde. »

« Comme tu dis. »

« Et ça se tue comment un serial killer ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton qui laissait Sam sceptique quand au fait qu'il soit sérieux.

« Injection létale. » répondit le plus jeune.

« J'ai pas ça dans l'impala... »

Sam sourit malgré lui. Ce n'était pas drôle mais ça l'amusait de constater que son frère estimait que la solution à tous les problèmes de l'univers se trouvait nécessairement dans le coffre de la voiture. Dean était complètement désemparé dès qu'on remettait en question les bases de son univers. Et son univers c'était humains : gentil, surnaturel : méchant. Si vous commenciez à rajouter des teintes de gris avec des tueurs en série et de gentils arbres qui marchent, il était absolument largué.

« Leland Murdoch, hein ? » demanda l'aîné

« Leland Murdoch. » confirma le plus jeune.

« Merde… Putain ! J'ai horreur de ça. »

« Si tu crois que ça me plait… »

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De quoi je parle ? De quoi on parle depuis 10 minutes? »

« On ne va rien faire Dean, un tueur en série c'est hors limites. »

« Hors limite, mon cul. Notre job c'est de sauver des vies, ce mec tue des gens, il doit être stoppé, point barre. »

« Il y a des mecs qui sont là pour ça, ça s'appelle des flics. »

« Ouais, voit le boulot génial qu'ils ont fait jusqu'à maintenant. »

« On ne va pas se lancer dans une vendetta, on ne va pas essayer de faire le boulot de la police et surtout, on ne va pas tuer ce mec. » expliqua Sam qui commençait à s'énerver.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » s'écria Dean sans cacher la colère dans sa voix.

« Parce qu'on ne tue pas les gens ! Nom de dieu, Dean ! Tous les problèmes ne se règlent pas avec un flingue ! »

« On a promit à ses gens de les venger ! Tu as vu ce qu'il leur à fait ! »

Pour mieux se hurler dessus les deux frères avaient arrêté de marcher, se faisant désormais face. Bien que Sam mesurait une bonne tête de plus, Dean était plus impressionnant quand il se mettait en colère. Il avait toujours pu gueuler plus fort et avait une autorité dans la voix que Sam n'avait jamais su maîtriser.

« Papa nous à appris à combattre le surnaturel, c'est ça notre job ! On peut régler son compte à Dagda mais pas à un humain !»

« Depuis quand tu utilise papa comme un argument ? De toute les fois où t'as soigneusement fait le contraire de ce qu'il demandait c'est juste maintenant que tu veux obéir ? »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai pas envie d'avoir cette conversation avec toi. Leland Murdoch est un humain comme un autre –»

« Pas comme un autre !! Il à kidnappé des gens, il les à fait ramper et supplier comme des chiens avant de les battre à mort avec une pelle. Tu veux le laisser s'en tirer ?! »

« C'est pas ce que veux et tu le sais ! Arrête de me faire passer pour le méchant parce que j'essaie simplement de nous éviter la prison ! On fera ce qu'on pourra mais on le fera intelligemment et légalement. Maintenant qu'on connait son nom on doit pouvoir trouver des preuves, n'importe quoi. On sait où sont enterrés au moins 3 cadavres. On trouvera de quoi faire tomber Murdoch. »

« Je sais ce qui peut le faire tomber moi ! Une balle entre les deux yeux ! »

« Alors tu ne vaudras pas mieux que lui. » rétorqua Sam.

Dean ne répondit rien, il se contenta d'envoyer un regard noir à son frère, en respirant lourdement. Après quelques secondes de ce glacial face à face silencieux, Dean reprit soudainement la route sans prévenir, arrachant un petit cri de douleur à Sam dont le poignet brisé était tiré en avant.

L'aîné se senti instantanément coupable et ridicule mais il ne donna pas à Sammy la satisfaction de s'en rendre compte.

--

Ils couraient dans cette forêt depuis 7h ce matin là et quand ils aperçurent les premières traces de civilisation, c'était comme découvrir la terre promise. Cette vision merveilleuse n'était en réalité qu'un pont au dessus de la rivière, juste assez large pour laisser passer une voiture. Mais c'était suffisant pour ramener la lumière dans les yeux ternes des frères qui n'avaient pas échangé le moindre mot depuis leur dispute quelques heures plus tôt.

« Une route ! Yathzee ! » S'écria Dean en accélérant le pas.

Sammy soupira en soulagement et emboita allégrement le pas de son grand frère. Ils étaient à une dizaine de mètres du pont quand Dean entendit quelque chose. Il fit signe à Sam de s'arrêter pour mieux écouter.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y à ? »

Le rugissement du torrent à leurs côtés rendait l'écoute de tout autre son difficile mais de toute évidence, l'aîné avait repéré quelque chose.

« T'entend ça ? C'est comme un vrombissement. »

Sam tendit l'oreille mais il n'entendit rien de spécial.

« Un vrombissement ? Comme Dagda ? » Demanda-t-il avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix

A sa grande surprise, Dean éclaira tout à coup son visage d'un grand sourire.

« Nop ! Comme un V8 ! » S'écria-t-il.

Au cet instant, une camionnette passa sur le pont. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde les frères se mirent à courir dans sa direction, espérant pouvoir l'atteindre avant qu'elle ne passe. Ils étaient encore en contrebas, encore à hauteur de l'eau, le conducteur ne les verraient pas s'ils ne grimpaient pas rapidement sur le pont.

La camionnette ne roulait pas très vite. C'était une route de campagne, pas un circuit, malgré tout elle était déjà à l'autre bout du pont quand les garçons arrivèrent enfin sur la route.

Dean commença à faire de grands gestes, prêt à courir à sa poursuite mais juste avant qu'il ne puisse hurler quoi que ce soit, Sam plaqua une main sur sa bouche et l'obligea à se baisser. Il maintint Dean comme ça, silencieux et accroupi jusqu'à ce que la camionnette soit hors de vue, complètement enfoncée dans la forêt. Quand il lâcha enfin son grand frère, il obtint exactement le genre de regard noir auquel il s'attendait.

« C'était quoi ça ? » s'écria Dean « Il est parti maintenant ! Dieu sait combien de kilomètres à pied on va encore se taper avec tes conneries ! C'est quoi ton problème ?! »

Sam fit mine d'ignorer l'agression verbale, et prit son air supérieur qu'il avait si bien travaillé pendant toute son adolescence.

« Leland J. Murdoch, Plomberie. » déclara-t-il, sûr de lui.

Dean fit une grimace de totale incompréhension « Hein ? »

« Leland J. Murdoch, Plomberie. » répéta le plus jeune. « C'est ce qui était marqué sur l'arrière de la camionnette. »

Dean fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour regarder la route qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt. La camionnette avait disparu depuis un bon moment mais il scruta les arbres malgré tout, comme si elle allait soudainement réapparaitre.

« Toujours envie de te faire prendre en stop par un serial killer ? » demanda ironiquement Sam, très fier d'avoir une fois de plus démontré que, dans le feu de l'action, il fallait aussi avoir un cerveau et pas seulement des muscles.

Dean ne semblât pas saisir le comique de la situation, ni même son ironie. Il retourna un regard préoccupé vers son frère et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Qu'est ce qu'un plombier fait dans les bois à cette heure ci ? » demanda-t-il doucement, comme s'il savait que la réponse à cette question était une bombe prête à exploser.

D'ailleurs Sammy perdit aussitôt son sourire et secoua la tête.

« Non ! Non, Dean, Non ! »

« Si, Sam. »

« On n'est pas armés ! » s'écria le plus jeune.

« On est entraînés, on est deux et on a l'effet de surprise ! » répondit Dean.

Sam semblât réfléchir à la question et toutes les émotions se dessinaient en même temps sur son visage. Dean pouvait y voir le dilemme qui se jouait sous l'épaisse tignasse de son petit frère, aussi clairement que dans un livre.

« Il va tuer quelqu'un. » Ajouta-t-il avec gravité, lançant un regard suppliant.

C'était apparemment l'argument qu'il fallait employer car Sam hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête.

« Ok. » dit Dean en retour. « Maintenant, on court ! »

Les deux frères, épuisés, à bout de force, se mirent à courir à la poursuite de la camionnette, espérant arriver à temps pour… ils ne savaient pas exactement pourquoi, pas exactement ce qu'il allait se passer, mais ils savaient l'essentiel, ils préféraient tous les deux mourir en essayant, que vivre en fuyant dans l'autre sens.

--

_Où est ce que je suis… ? Je suis sorti pour louer une vidéo… il faisait nuit… ce type… ce type m'a parlé ? Oui… il voulait une clope. Ensuite ? Merde. _

_J'y vois rien… J'ai mal partout. _

_Ca tremble partout autour de moi. Ca vibre. Le sol est glacial. J'entends un bruit, c'est comme un ronronnement. Une voiture ! Je suis dans une voiture ! Non… attendez une seconde… J'y vois rien ! J'ai les mains liées ?! _

_Mon dieu ! _

_Je suis dans le coffre ! Je suis dans le coffre ! De l'air ! J'étouffe ! _

_Mon dieu aide moi… aide moi !_

_--_

_**TBC**_


	9. Comme je tombe

_Voici le 9ème chapitre, vous dire que j'ai adoré l'écrire est bien loin de la vérité. Je me suis éclatée comme jamais, sadique que je suis ! La première personne, c'est terriblement grisant…en fait!_

_--_

**Woods**

**IX**

**Comme je tombe**

**--**

Je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment un coffre, j'ai de la place, je peux tendre les jambes. A chaque soubresaut du véhicule je m'envole et je frappe contre les parois. Je ne peux pas me retenir, mes mains sont liées devant moi. J'essaie de les libérer mais je ne réussis qu'à me brûler les poignets sur cette corde. Mes jambes ne me sont pas beaucoup plus utiles, elles ne m'obéissent qu'à moitié. J'entends mon cœur tambouriner dans ma tête, j'ai mal au crâne et envie de vomir. Il m'a drogué, probablement.

Je suis à l'arrière d'une fourgonnette. Ca sent l'essence, le métal et la terre. Je ne vois rien, le noir est complet, ou bien ce sont mes yeux qui ne fonctionnent plus. Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus… Mon dieu comme mon cœur bat vite…

La route est cabossée, je suis balloté dans tous les sens. Ma tête frappe le sol à plusieurs reprises, mais je ne sais même pas si ça fais mal. J'ai trop peur pour avoir mal. A chaque fois que le véhicule prend une bosse ou un nid de poule, j'entends des cliquetis métalliques. Je tâtonne vaguement autour de moi. Je sens différents objets, des caisses peut-être… des outils ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne distingue rien.

Peut-être qu'il y a là dedans quelque chose qui pourrait me libérer, quelque chose qui pourrait me sauver. Mon dieu, je ne peux pas me lever ! Mes jambes refusent, mon corps est trop faible, ma tête est embrumée. Je n'ai pas la force de fouiller autour de moi. Alors j'attends, bringuebalé violement de gauche à droite, frappant le sol glacé, j'attends.

Mon cœur bat tellement vite dans ma poitrine. Le sang rugit si fort dans mes oreilles que je n'entends presque plus les bourdonnements de la voiture.

Peut-être que tout ceci n'est qu'une mauvaise blague… Mais oui ! C'est forcément ça ! Ce connard de Joey et peut-être aussi Larry… c'est forcément eux ! Oui… c'est forcément eux… ils veulent juste me faire peur. …Bien joué. Je suis mort de peur… Hey les gars ? La partie est finie ! Vous avez gagné, j'ai peur, j'ai très peur…

J'aimerais tellement qu'ils m'entendent, je voudrais hurler pour qu'ils arrêtent. Je suis prêt à supplier, je suis prêt à jouer leur jeu débile. Je veux juste qu'ils arrêtent… Je vous en prie… je vous en supplie…

Quelque chose touche sur mon visage, mon cœur s'emballe encore plus. Mon dieu… Ce sont mes propres larmes. J'ai peur de mes propres larmes… Ok… Ok… ça va aller. Tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu. Un jeu stupide. Tout va bien. Tout va très bien. Je prends de grandes inspirations et je me répète comme un mantra que tout ceci n'est qu'une blague débile. J'essaie de penser à ce que je pourrais faire à Joey pour lui faire payer ça. Mon cœur se calme un peu dans mes oreilles. Il n'est plus qu'un murmure maintenant.

Depuis combien de temps est ce que je suis là dedans ? J'étais en ville quand… j'étais en ville et maintenant on roule depuis…. Il me semble que ça fait des jours, des années, une vie entière coincé à l'arrière de la camionnette. Peut-être que ça fait une heure… ou deux. Peut-être plus. Combien de temps à-t-on roulé avant que je ne me réveille ?

Je n'en ai aucune idée, j'attends juste la fin de cette blague stupide et le moment où je pourrais botter le cul de ce connard de Joey. Je suis sûr que c'est lui… n'est ce pas ? Ca ne peut-être que lui… Qui irait faire une blague aussi stupide… Parce que c'est une blague, c'est forcément une blague…

Oh mon dieu. Tout vient de s'arrêter ! Le vrombissement de la voiture à disparu, les tremblements partout autour. La camionnette s'est arrêtée. J'entends une portière s'ouvrir à l'avant et quelqu'un marcher de l'autre côté de la paroi.

Oh mon dieu ! Mon dieu ! Je sais que ce n'est pas un jeu… Je sais que ce n'est pas Joey qui va ouvrir cette porte. Les larmes coulent tellement sur mon visage, j'ai l'impression qu'elles vont me noyer. Mon cœur est dans ma gorge, dans ma tête, partout. Il tambourine au bord de l'explosion. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, je tremble. J'entends des gémissements d'agonie terrible et je panique encore plus avant de me rendre compte qu'ils sortent de ma gorge. Les pas sont derrière moi maintenant, à l'endroit où devrait-être la porte arrière de la camionnette.

Un violent éclair lumineux envahit l'habitacle. Je ferme les yeux aussi forts que possible. Je ne veux pas voir ce qu'il y a derrière la porte… C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller… il faut que je me réveille.

Quelqu'un grimpe à l'arrière avec moi. Je sens son poids faire basculer le véhicule en arrière. Je tremble comme une feuille. J'entends ses pas se rapprocher. Oh mon dieu… mon dieu ! Quelque chose me touche la cheville. Je hurle sans m'en rendre compte et j'ouvre les yeux. Il me faut quelques secondes pour m'habituer à la lumière.

Je n'ai pas le temps de regarder autour de moi. Du coin de l'œil je distingue une forme, un homme. Il m'attrape la cheville et il me traine vers la porte. Non ! Je ne veux pas sortir ! Je ne veux pas ! J'essaie de m'agripper, mais il n'y a rien. Le sol est lisse et glacial, j'essaie d'y enfoncer mes doigts, j'essaie… Mes mains liées ne saisissent que du vent et je glisse inexorablement vers la sortie. Mon cœur bat tellement fort que je me sens mourir, là, tout de suite, d'une crise cardiaque.

Je vois celui qui me traîne. C'est un homme. Ce n'est pas Joey… Mon dieu… Il descend de la camionnette sans lâcher ma cheville et il continue de tirer. Non ! Non !

Je suis au bord maintenant ! Non ! Je ne veux pas !

Je tombe.

Le choc me coupe le souffle. Et pendant une seconde, une toute petite seconde, j'oublie presque ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je suis étendu sur le dos. Je vois le ciel gris découpé par les branches vertes des arbres. Ca sent l'herbe mouillée et la terre. J'ai toujours aimé cette odeur. Mais maintenant je la déteste. Je la hais viscéralement, avec toutes les cellules de mon corps. Je voudrais être partout ailleurs qu'ici.

L'homme n'a pas lâché ma cheville. Je m'en rends compte maintenant. Il continue de me trainer. Je bascule la tête en arrière et je vois la camionnette aux portes béantes qui s'éloigne doucement.

J'essai de me débattre. J'ai l'impression d'être un vers au bout d'un hameçon. Je mets toutes mes forces dans les coups que je donne, mais je ne réussi qu'à me tortiller lamentablement et je sens la prise autour de ma cheville se serrer d'avantage.

Il s'arrête. Il me lâche. Mon dieu, comme je tremble. L'homme est au dessus de moi, il me regarde. Je crois que je vois son visage mais je n'enregistre rien. Mon cerveau est en veille. Je crois qu'il sourit. Je ne sais pas.

Tout à coup il s'éloigne, il retourne vers la camionnette. Je me contorsionne pour essayer de le voir. Je voudrais crier, je voudrais le supplier, lui dire qu'il s'est trompé. Oui, c'est forcément une erreur…c'est forcément une erreur. C'est tellement ridicule, pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis rien, je ne suis personne… Je ne suis personne !

Je vois l'homme remonter à l'arrière du véhicule. Peut-être qu'il va juste partir. Oui… peut-être… il ressort.

Il a quelque chose dans les mains. Je vois mal. Je me contorsionne encore, je roule sur le sol. C'est à ce moment que je réalise vraiment où je suis. La terre, les arbres, l'odeur. C'est la forêt. C'est Green Hollow. Je venais jouer dans ce bois quand j'étais gosse. C'est ridicule, mais l'aspect familier du lieu me rassure. Mon cœur ralentit un peu dans ma poitrine.

Mais c'est là que je vois. Je vois distinctement ce qu'il a dans les mains.

Non.

Je ne veux pas !

Non… Je hurle en silence, je hurle dans ma tête, je ne sais plus où sont mes cordes vocales même si je m'entends encore gémir.

L'homme revient vers moi.

Non…

Non !

NON !

Pas comme ça ! Pas aujourd'hui ! Non !!

J'ai tellement de larmes dans les yeux que je n'y vois plus rien. Je me débat de toutes mes forces, ma tête frappe le sol plusieurs fois. Je vois la silhouette noire s'approcher et s'approcher encore…

Il est tout proche maintenant…

Tellement proche…

Ma voix retrouve son chemin dans ma gorge, j'arrive enfin à la contrôler et je hurle :

« NON ! NON ! » C'est tout ce que je suis capable de dire.

L'homme m'ignore, il passe à côté de moi. Il me dépasse et va un peu plus loin.

Je tremble tellement et je répète, presque inconsciemment « Non… non… non… » À voix basse.

Je suis l'homme du regard. Il finit par s'arrêter. Il tâte le terrain du pied autour de lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, je ne comprends rien. Je veux juste partir d'ici… je vous en supplie.

Je le regarde.

Je comprends.

Je le vois abattre la pelle sur le sol. Une première volée de terre.

Et là je sais.

Je sais avec une absolue certitude que c'est pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais. C'est ma tombe qu'il est en train de creuser.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Mon dieu… Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je ne suis pas un saint, j'ai fais mon lot de conneries et j'ai assez de regrets pour me tenir deux vies supplémentaires… je ne veux pas mourir. Non. Je ne veux pas mourir. J'ai tellement de choses à faire encore ! J'ai envie de demander pardon à tellement de gens, j'ai envie de leur dire que je les aime… qu'ils ne m'oublient pas trop vite… Est-ce que j'ai laissé mon empreinte sur ce monde ? Merde… je ne suis qu'un pauvre mécano. Un putain de mécano ! J'ai pas de fric, j'ai une maison à crédit… pourquoi moi ?! MAIS POURQUOI MOI ??

Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas !

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet de la drogue qui se dissipe, ou juste l'adrénaline, mais je retrouve l'usage de mes jambes. Elles sont faibles, mais elles sont là. Je balance mon poids sur un côté et je réussi à me mettre à genoux.

Il creuse encore... Mon dieu ! Mon dieu !

Non ! Je dois rester concentré… je peux m'en sortir… je peux… je dois m'en sortir. Lentement, je me relève. Je suis sur mes pieds maintenant. Mes jambes sont faibles, mes genoux tremblent, mais je suis debout.

Alors j'avance. Je ne sais même pas où je vais. Partout ailleurs qu'ici. Loin de cet homme, loin de la pelle, loin de ma tombe.

Je ne sais pas s'il ma vu, et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter pour le lui demander.

J'avance, je ne sais pas vers où, mais j'avance. Quand je sens mes jambes suffisamment fortes, je cours. Ca ne ressemble à rien, mes pieds trainent pitoyablement, mes genoux s'entrechoquent. Je tombe une première fois. Puis une seconde. Chaque fois, je me relève, je cours à nouveau. Je ne regarde jamais en arrière.

Je murmure.

« Aidez moi… Aidez moi ! »

C'est ridicule. La seule personne qui pourrait m'entendre est celle que je veux fuir. Mais je ne peux pas retenir ces mots. Ils sortent seuls de ma bouche.

Mon cœur tambourine dans mes oreilles mais tout à coup j'entends autre chose. C'est diffus, c'est éloigné, mais je sais que c'est là. La rivière ! Je m'en souviens ! Quand j'étais gosse on se baignait dedans, on venait jouer sur ses rives, juste à la sortie du bois. La rivière… Elle peut me conduire hors d'ici….

Avant même que je ne le réalise, mon cerveau à déjà ordonné à mes jambes de courir en direction du son.

Je suis à bout de souffle, à bout de force. Je cours, je boite. Le bruit de l'eau est un peu plus fort à chaque pas. L'espoir grandit au creux de mon ventre. Je commence à croire que c'est possible. Je commence à croire que je pourrais sortir d'ici… Oui… je peux… je peux. Le bruit de l'eau devient ma lumière au bout du tunnel, je m'y accroche de toutes mes forces.

Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre. Derrière le rugissement du torrent, derrière mon cœur qui s'affole dans mes oreilles… j'entends autre chose. Je sais ce que c'est, mais mon cerveau refuse de l'admettre. Je sais… je sais que ce sont des pas. C'est rapide. Ca court dans ma direction.

Je pleure à nouveau. Quelque chose me touche l'épaule. Je crie.

Et je tombe.

Je tombe lourdement. J'essaie de lancer mes mains en avant pour me retenir, mais ça ne sert à rien. Ma tête heurte le sol. Pendant une seconde je ne sais plus où je suis. J'entends juste l'eau, et je sais que je dois l'atteindre.

A tout prix.

Alors je rampe. J'enfonce mes coudes dans le sol meuble, je pousse sur mes genoux… Tout, je fais tout pour avancer. Je crie même, comme si ça allait m'aider. Je ne fais que quelques centimètres. Quelqu'un m'agrippe brutalement et me retourne sur le dos.

C'est lui.

L'homme à la pelle.

Je connais son visage, il m'est vaguement familier, mais je ne sais plus où je l'ai vu. Ca n'a pas d'importance. Rien n'a plus d'importance. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est le dernier visage que je verrais de toute ma vie. Ma vie dont il ne reste plus grand chose.

Il sourit. Je pleure.

Il lève la pelle dans les airs. Je hurle.

_**--**_

_**TBC**_

Avant dernier chapitre real soon


	10. Dispersions

_Avant dernier chapitre!_

**--**

**Woods **

**X**

**Dispersions**

**--**

Dean fit un signe.

C'était le genre de langage gestuel codé qu'ils utilisaient pendant les chasses. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde semblait croire, Sam avait toujours été très attentif aux leçons données par leur père. A certaines plus qu'à d'autre certes, mais la gestuelle militaire sur le champ de bataille, ça, il connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Et le signe que Dean venait de faire n'avait aucun sens.

Enfin si, techniquement ça voulait dire 'dispersion/encerclement', et effectivement, ce serait la meilleure tactique à adopter dans la situation actuelle. Cependant 'dispersion/encerclement' était assez difficile à réaliser quand on est menottés l'un à l'autre. Ce serait un peu comme essayer de faire une attaque double tout seul…

Alors Sam fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête en direction des liens d'acier qui les unissaient. Dean claqua la langue dans sa bouche et leva les yeux au ciel. Il grimaça un silencieux 'fait chier'.

Quelques minutes plus tôt ils avaient retrouvé la camionnette abandonnée, portes béantes. Le contenu de l'arrière semblait avoir été déchargé. Sam avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de pelle et Dean, quand à lui, avait remarqué le trou dans le sol, un peu plus loin, juste assez profond pour y enterrer quelqu'un.

En suivant les traces des branches cassées, les frères avaient retracé le parcours de la victime et de son poursuivant. Des hurlements de temps à autre leur rappelaient que c'était la bonne voie et qu'il fallait faire vite.

Rapidement, ils avaient distingué une forme humaine marchant devant eux au travers des arbres. L'homme tenait une pelle dans les mains.

A pas de loup ils l'avaient suivi, usant de tout l'entrainement à la filature et à l'infiltration made in John Winchester. L'homme ne les remarqua pas un seul instant ou en tout cas, il ne le fit pas savoir. Il avançait calmement, sans courir, sans forcer le pas, comme s'il savait déjà comment ça allait se terminer.

L'homme à la pelle se mit soudainement à courir et les frères l'imitèrent, dans un silence absolu. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. C'était un homme, mais on aurait dit un animal. Un animal traqué, effarouché, désemparé. Il poussa un hurlement déchirant avant de s'effondrer brutalement sur le sol. L'homme en noir se tenait au dessus de lui et les Winchester savaient exactement ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant. Ce qu'ils devaient empêcher.

C'est là que Dean avait fait le signe. Evidemment, c'était la meilleure approche. Sam par la gauche, Dean par la droite. C'était presque devenu une habitude. Personne (et entendre par là 'John Winchester') ne leur avait jamais ordonné de prendre tel ou tel côté, mais après presque deux décennies de chasse côte à côte, on prend des habitudes. Sam à gauche, Dean à droite. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de se le rappeler, c'était juste comme ça, juste naturel.

Evidemment aujourd'hui, ça risquait d'être un peu plus complexe. Les frères se regardèrent pendant une seconde, essayant d'envisager la meilleure solution.

L'homme en noir leva la pelle dans le ciel.

C'était comme un nouveau signe dans la gestuelle militaire. Sam et Dean réagirent au quart de tour. Il faudrait noter ça quelque part, 'pelle en l'air égal attaque frontale complètement désorganisée'.

L'homme à terre poussa un cri, mais personne ne semblât s'en soucier. Et surtout pas l'homme en noir qui semblait plus que surprit de se retrouver tout à coup les jambes en l'air et le souffle coupé par un choc terrible dans le dos.

Les garçons s'étaient jetés sur lui comme un seul homme, oubliant toutes les notions de tactique et de stratégie pour ne plus laisser que la sauvagerie de l'instant. C'était désordonné et désorganisé, John aurait détesté ça. Si Dean n'était pas si occupé à essayer de sauver quelqu'un, il aurait surement pu entendre son père l'engueuler où qu'il puisse bien être dans ce foutu pays.

L'homme à la pelle avait été très surprit et s'était retrouvé allongé sur le dos, deux énergumènes de poids couchés sur lui. Dean lui décrocha un crochet du gauche et Sam lui maintenait les épaules contre le sol.

L'ennui c'était qu'ils n'avaient qu'une seule main chacun, l'autre étant, non seulement liée, mais aussi et surtout, cassée. L'attaque en elle même avait déjà faillit leur arracher des larmes, ils ne pouvaient plus utiliser ces membres.

Ca laissait toutefois le crochet gauche de Dean, qui avait déjà fait ses preuves sur pas mal de visages, et la droite de Sam capable d'assommer un cheval. Ou un poney. Shetland. Mais un sacré punch quand même quand on le reçoit dans l'œil.

Techniquement ils avaient leurs chances, à un et demi contre un tout seul. Mais l'attaque brouillon leur avait un peu fait perdre de vue certains détails pourtant essentiels. Comme de protéger ses points faibles.

Dean s'en souvint douloureusement quand l'homme plia brusquement une jambe, connectant son genou avec un endroit très sensible de son anatomie.

Immédiatement l'aîné relâcha sa prise sur l'homme, étouffa un cri de douleur et roula sur le côté. Entrainé par son bras, Sam se retrouva déséquilibré. L'homme en profita aussitôt pour le désarçonner et, à quatre pattes, s'éloigna d'eux.

« Dean ? Toujours vivant ? » Demanda Sam en se penchant au dessus de son frère qui se tordait de douleur.

« Putain d'enculé ! » cria-t-il

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. »

Il allait même sourire quand il croisa le regard affolé de son frère. Inutile de s'être entraîné autant d'années au paralangage militaire pour comprendre ce que les yeux de Dean lui hurlait « HOMME A LA PELLE DERRIERE TOI ! »

Dans un mouvement fluide Sam se déplaça sur un côté et la pelle s'abattit aussitôt sur le sol à l'endroit exact où il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt. L'impact passa à quelques centimètres à peine de la tête de Dean. Les réflexes du plus jeune avaient toujours été bons et les années à Stanford ne les avaient pas altérés. Il avait bougé vite, presque avec grâce.

Mais dans ces cas là on oublie facilement un truc aussi idiot qu'une paire de menottes. Et comme Dean était toujours en train de se rouler par terre, Sam ne pu pas accomplir sa manœuvre complètement, à savoir se lever, désarmer l'homme et lui arracher la tête. Quand il essaya, non seulement il cria de douleur, arrachant le même cri à son frère, mais en plus il lui tomba dessus.

C'était presque trop facile pour l'homme en noir. Les deux abrutis qui venaient de tenter de jouer les héros se cassaient la gueule sans même qu'il ne les touche.

Ils étaient l'un sur l'autre maintenant, il pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups. Il leva sa pelle en l'air au dessus des Winchester, prêt à l'abattre et à entendre la douce musique des os qui craquent.

Sam et Dean Winchester venaient sans doute de mener l'attaque frontale la plus ridicule de toute leur vie, mais ils n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot. Il y a une chose à ne jamais oublier quand on affronte un Winchester, c'est qu'ils sont pleins de ressources.

Sam balança une de ses trop longues jambes en avant, en plein dans les chevilles de l'homme. Il poussa un cri, lâcha son engin de mort et tomba sur les fesses.

« Dean bouge ! » cria le plus jeune en se relevant pour se jeter sur le type.

Dean fit ce qu'il pu. On venait de lui exploser les valseuses et de lui balancer 1m90 de Sammy dessus. Il se mit vaguement à genoux et tendit le bras menotté en avant pour offrir le plus d'amplitude possible à son frère.

C'était tout ce dont Sam avait besoin pour se jeter sur le type et lui décrocher une droite dans les dents.

L'homme accusa le coup, cracha du sang et peut être même quelques incisives, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot lui non plus.

Il avait repéré le point faible de ses assaillants et il était bien décidé à s'en servir. D'une main il saisit le poignet cassé de Sam et appuya de toutes ses forces dessus. Le plus jeune poussa un hurlement de douleur, libérant l'homme de son emprise. Celui ci se désengagea de Sammy qui lui avait sauté dessus, mais ne lâcha pas le poignet.

Il se remit debout, tenant toujours prise, appuyant et tordant. A genoux, bras en l'air, Sam hurlait de douleur. L'homme commença à rire. Il avait le dessus. Il les avait à sa merci, tous les trois.

En entendant les cris déchirés de son frère, Dean se remémora toutes les bonnes raisons pour lesquelles ils n'auraient jamais, jamais, jamais dû entreprendre cette opération de sauvetage minable. Ils étaient épuisés, ils étaient blessés, ils ne connaissaient rien de leur adversaire, ils n'étaient pas armés…

Attendez une seconde…

Pas armés ?

L'homme se pencha en avant pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Sam dont le visage se contorsionnait de douleur.

« Alors… on veut jouer les héros ? » demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

Sam avait trop mal pour envisager de répondre quoi que ce soit. On aurait dit qu'on lui arrachait la main avec une tronçonneuse, encore et encore. Tout à coup il sentit qu'on lui attrapait l'autre main. Celle ci n'était pas cassée, ça ne faisait pas mal. Bizarrement, la main parti en arrière au lieu d'être amenée vers l'homme. Il se retrouva avec une main dans le dos, et il reconnu le contact autour de son poignet, ferme mais tendre.

Dean glissa quelque chose entre ses doigts. C'était glacial. Métallique.

Et là, malgré la douleur dans son bras, malgré l'autre hystérique qui lui crachait son haleine fétide au visage en lui arrachant le poignet, il sourit.

Son bras libre bougea à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il frappa deux fois. L'homme lâcha aussitôt, porta les mains à son visage en hurlant et tomba à genoux devant le plus jeune des Winchester.

« Ca picote les agrafes dans les yeux, hein ? Connard ! » S'écria-t-il avant d'enfoncer une nouvelle agrafe dans la joue du type. « Ca c'est pour Robert Delawney ! »

L'homme poussa un cri de douleur. Du sang coulait de ses yeux agrafés comme des larmes de sang. Sammy planta une nouvelle agrafe sur l'autre joue « Ca c'est pour Charlie Teddensky ! »

Nouvel hurlement.

Sam leva l'agrafeuse en l'air, prêt à l'abattre de nouveau sur la tête ensanglantée du type, mais une main retint son bras. Le plus jeune retourna des yeux surpris vers son grand frère qui lui tenait fermement de poignet en l'air.

« Et après on va dire que c'est moi le psychopathe dans cette famille… » Dit Dean en secouant la tête.

Le ton se voulait ironique mais les yeux trahissaient une certaine inquiétude, peut-être même du dégout… Sam n'avait jamais vraiment vu ça dans les yeux de son frère. Surtout pas dirigé contre lui. Il resta simplement là à regarder le visage ensanglanté du type qui s'étouffait dans ses cris de douleur, sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire.

« C'est pas une arme Dean, ça fait des trous dans des feuilles ! » déclara l'aîné en prenant une voix suraigüe censée représenter celle de son cadet. « Ce mec ne serait pas du même avis. »

Sam lâcha finalement l'objet du délit et Dean son poignet. Le plus jeune allait dire quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, n'importe quoi serait mieux que des yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps, Dean se mit à crier.

« NON ! »

On entendit un grand 'crack', suivi d'un 'splash' et Sam se retrouva soudainement inondé de liquide. Il porta la main à son visage et la découvrit toute rouge. Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, et regarda devant lui.

Un nouveau 'crack/splash' se fit entendre quand le type aux mains liées abattit une seconde fois la pelle sur la tête de l'homme en noir.

« C'est dégueu… » Marmonna Dean.

Lui aussi était couvert de sang mais le gros de la matière grise avait quand même giclé sur son cadet.

L'homme, en pleurs, tremblant, leva à nouveau la pelle sanguinolente au dessus de sa tête pour l'abattre une troisième fois.

« Hola, hola ! » s'écria Dean en essayant de se relever. « Il à son compte je crois. »

Sam se leva lui aussi pour éviter qu'on ne martyrise un peu plus son poignet douloureux.

L'homme aux mains liées restait figé, les yeux fous, la pelle au dessus de lui, tremblant comme une feuille. Dean s'approcha doucement.

« Tout va bien. Tout va bien maintenant. Vous êtes sauvé. Tout va bien. » Il parlait calmement, sur le même ton qu'il employait avec Sam, des années auparavant, quand ils partageaient la même chambre et que le plus jeune faisait des cauchemars.

Le type n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, comme statufié et Dean lui ôta lentement la pelle des mains en continuant son mantra rassurant.

« Je m'appelle Dean, voici mon, frère, Sam. Euh… il nous a kidnappé nous aussi. » Dit-il en désignant les menottes qui les liaient.

L'homme tremblait toujours autant et il n'avait pas décroché son regard de la masse informe que représentait la tête explosée de l'homme en noir. Dean passa une main devant son visage et claqua des doigts.

« Hey ? »

Cela semblât enfin ramener le type dans la réalité. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et jeta un regard terrifié vers Dean.

« Laissez-moi m'occuper de ça. » dit l'aîné en désignant la corde qui lui enserrait les mains.

L'homme se laissa faire, le regard complètement perdu, comme s'il venait tout juste de se rendre compte d'où il était et de ce qu'il venait de faire. Quand la corde tomba sur le sol et que ses mains furent libres, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Dean.

Celui ci le regarda dans les yeux, prêt à le rassurer. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir cette nouvelle émotion sur son visage. L'homme semblait soudainement confiant, apaisé. Il sourit même. Dean fronça les sourcils.

« Merci » dit l'homme.

Et les frères sursautèrent en entendant sa voix. Car ce n'était pas la voix d'un homme, c'était les voix mélangées de plusieurs hommes et femmes qui remerciaient en cœur. Dean recula, se désengageant de la main sur son épaule.

L'homme continuait de sourire, il regarda Sammy et répéta son remerciement avec cette voix étrange. Soudain il balança la tête en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte et tomba à genoux. Sam et Dean observèrent de petits nuages de brumes s'envoler de sa bouche.

« Regarde… » Murmura Sam en désignant les arbres autour d'eux.

C'est Katharine qu'ils virent en premier. Adossée à un arbre, les mains libres, souriante. Autour d'elle se dessinait l'automne, comme coincé dans l'une de ces boules à neige. Un peu plus loin apparurent Charlie, puis Robert, puis un autre, puis un autre… jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sept, encerclant les Winchester et la scène macabre. C'était une ronde magnifique où se côtoyaient les saisons. Leurs mains étaient libres et ils souriaient. Ils semblaient calmes, apaisés, presque heureux.

Et juste comme ça, juste comme ils étaient venus, ils disparurent, emportant avec eux leur éternelle saison.

C'était sublime. Si Sam avait eu encore une once de force, il aurait retenu les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux, mais il n'y parvint pas et se laissa aller. Il ignora totalement son frère qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Dean s'en retourna vers le cadavre sur le sol.

« Beaurk » grimaça-t-il « Agrafeuse, pelle… Si quelqu'un à un pic à glace on pourrait finir ça en beauté. »

Ce fut au tour de Sam de lever lourdement les yeux au ciel.

Comptez toujours sur son frère pour ruiner un moment poétique.

--

_**TBC**_


	11. Les disparus de la pleine lune

_Comme tout à une fin, le voyage des Winchester au pays du Dieu Dagda aussi! Voici le dernier chapitre de Woods!_

--

**Woods**

**11**

**Les disparus de la pleine lune**

--

57 minutes . Voilà exactement le temps que Dean avait passé sous la douche. Et nom de dieu, c'était pas encore suffisant ! Pourtant il avait vraiment trop faim pour y rester plus longtemps et Sam commençait à l'énerver à frapper sans cesse à la porte en râlant à propos de l'eau chaude. Jamais content celui-là.

Un steak gigantesque dansait devant les yeux de Dean et, la bave aux lèvres, il se força à couper l'eau. Elle était tiède de toute façon…

Il leur avait fallut 20 bonnes minutes pour regagner la camionnette avec Willy Fitzerald, la victime. Les frères avaient du le trainer/porter tout le long.

En fouillant dans les outils du plombier, ils avaient trouvé une pince capable de les libérer. Il avait fallut batailler un long moment, mais quand la chaine d'acier avait enfin cédé, chacun d'eux avait poussé un énorme soupir de soulagement.

On a beau adorer une personne, passer toute une journée attaché à lui, l'avoir constamment à moins de 30 centimètre de son nez, le voir empiéter en permanence dans son espace vital, c'est un motif suffisant pour un meurtre.

La camionnette ne comptant que deux places à l'avant et Willy refusant catégoriquement de remonter à l'arrière, les frères, enfin séparés, avaient joué à shi-fu-mi. Dean - toujours avec les ciseaux - s'était bien évidemment retrouvé dans l'obscurité du fourgon.

Ce n'était déjà pas spécialement agréable d'être dans le noir complet sans pouvoir s'accrocher à quoi que ce soit, mais en plus il avait l'impression que son frère prenait tous les nids de poule exprès. Pour arranger les choses, ce pauvre Willy s'était pissé dessus de trouille quelques heures plutôt et Dean jura par tous les saints qu'il se casserait les deux mains avant de jouer encore à shi-fu-mi.

Sam avait bien prit son temps d'ailleurs pour arriver en ville. Son aîné était certain qu'il avait pris le chemin le plus long juste pour faire chier. Il avait beau se justifier en expliquant qu'un camion volé contenant trois types recouvert du sang d'un quatrième abandonné dans la forêt, devait éviter les grands axes, Dean n'avait rien voulu entendre. Et un Dean en colère qui s'enferme dans la salle de bain, ça veut dire douche froide pour Sammy.

Ils avaient largué Willy à l'hôpital avec quelques consignes, notamment de ne pas parler d'eux et de jouer les amnésiques au moins jusqu'au lendemain, qu'ils aient le temps de retourner dans les bois brûler le corps. Sam avait prit le temps de lui expliquer tout ça en détail pendant qu'il était assis bien confortablement à l'avant et qu'il prenait les routes les plus longues.

Willy était de toute façon un peu trop sonné pour enregistrer quoi que ce soit. On lui disait 'ne parle pas de nous' il répondait 'd'accord'. On lui disait 'des éléphants roses dansent au milieu du salon', il répondait 'd'accord' aussi. Les frères espéraient juste avoir le temps de saler et bruler Leland Murdoch avant que la police ne ratisse les bois.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ça attendrait demain. Ils n'étaient pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit maintenant. En passant par l'hôpital ils avaient 'emprunté' un peu de matériel médical pour leurs bras, mais les vrais plâtres attendrait la ville suivante. Ensuite ils avaient récupéré l'impala, caché la camionnette, et regagné leur motel en faisant un détour par le fast-food du coin.

Finalement dans leur malheur, ils avaient eu de la chance car ce jour était le 4 juillet, fête nationale. Les feux d'artifice et les pétards explosaient dans tous les coins, les gens dansaient dans les rues, criaient, chantaient, se battaient… Personne ne prêtait attention à deux types à l'allure étrange, aux vêtements déchirés et couverts de sang qui sortaient d'une camionnette de plombier pour rentrer dans une Chevy Impala. L'agitation et le bruit occupaient les badauds et la police, laissant aux Winchester une plus grande marge de manœuvre.

57 minutes plus tard donc, Dean ouvrit finalement la porte de la salle de bain, laissant échapper un énorme nuage de vapeur.

« Désolé Sammy, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait plus d'eau chaude. » dit-il en souriant.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, Sammy ne râla pas. Il ne leva même pas les yeux au ciel ! Il se contenta d'attraper un sachet de papier qui gisait, vide, à côté de lui et de le montrer à son frère.

« Désolé Dean, j'ai bien peur que ton McDo ait disparu. »

Il y avait deux choses qui contrariaient vraiment Dean Winchester. Les rayures sur son Impala et les hamburgers qui disparaissent. Sam avait commit les deux en moins de 48h. Beaucoup auraient décrit ça comme une tentative de suicide.

Mais Sam, ce petit con, était protégé par une espèce de loi mystique qui interdit d'étrangler son petit frère. Saloperie. Dean n'avait même pas les mots pour dire à quel point il était scandalisé par cette attitude. Alors il ne dit rien. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le regard noir et se dirigea vers le frigo. Il y trouva un reste de pizza d'origine douteuse mais le mangea quand même, juste pour marquer son point de vue.

Sam avait l'ordinateur portable sur les genoux et un gros tas de bouquins et de paperasse étalé autour de lui.

« Hey Dean, je crois que j'ai résolu le mystère de l'arbre géant qui nous à épargné. » dit-il sur un ton factuel.

« Moi aussi. »

Sam écarquilla les yeux. « Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. Il à vu ta tronche et il s'est enfuit. »

« Ha ha. Je ris à l'intérieur. » Rétorqua le plus jeune sur un ton très las.

« Éclaire-moi, Sherlock. » invita finalement l'aîné en se gavant de pizza.

« Dagda est le dieu de la nature, à l'époque des clans irlandais on lui sacrifiait les meilleurs chevaux et les meilleurs chiens de berger. »

« Des faits Sam, des faits. J'aime pas le suspens. Il nous à épargné parce que…? »

« Dagda ne fait pas dans le sacrifice humain. Ce sont uniquement des sacrifices d'animaux de compagnie. C'est une histoire de rendre l'animal domestique à sa nature sauvage. Green Hollow à des statistiques affolantes de disparition de chiens, de chats, de chevaux… Les envoutés du culte ont juste pour mission d'apporter leurs animaux au cœur des bois et de les y abandonner en sacrifice au dieu. »

« T'es en train de me dire qu'on nous a prit pour des chiens ? » S'étouffa Dean avec sa pizza.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

« On a interféré dans le plan des adeptes. Ils ont certainement voulu nous écarter de la seule façon qu'ils connaissent, en nous abandonnant en sacrifice. »

« Content que Dagda fasse la différence entre un Winchester et un caniche. »

« Ouep. » répondit Sam d'un air absent « Tu crois qu'on doit l'arrêter quand même ? »

« Parce qu'il mange des chiens et des chats ? Faudrait saler et bruler la moitié des chinois. » Rétorqua l'aîné.

Sam secoua la tête. « Faut vraiment qu'on retrouve papa… » Déclara-t-il d'un air grave.

« Pour ça ? Je t'en prie Sam ! »

« Non, c'est pas ça. Je veux juste lui demander s'il est certain qu'on soit lié génétiquement toi et moi. Je veux dire… t'es tellement bête… c'est pas possible… » Déclara le cadet d'un air très sérieux en contradiction avec la lumière dans ses yeux.

« Haha. Et toi t'es tellement drôle, j'en ai mal au bide. »

Sam ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Avant de demander :

« Bon, la question reste valable. On fait quoi pour Dagda ? »

Dean haussa les épaules. « Tu veux que je te dise ? J'en ai rien à foutre. J'ai juste envie de dormir. »

« Hum… moi aussi. Mais quand même. C'est un dieu païen, il peut représenter une menace et »

« Sam » interrompit son frère. « On vient de vivre une très longue journée, ok ? On ne va pas aller affronter le géant vert de sitôt de toute façon. Alors qu'est ce que tu dirais de penser à autre chose, de lâcher ton ordi et d'essayer de dormir ? »

Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on devrait le faire. » dit-il finalement.

« Faire quoi ? » demanda son frère.

« S'occuper de Dagda. »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu décroche jamais, hein ? »

Sam sourit et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. « C'est juste que c'est un dieu. Tu sais. Je pense qu'il y a quand même certaines choses qu'il faut respecter. »

« Respecter ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« On tue des tas de trucs sans se poser la question de ce que c'est. Un dieu c'est…un dieu. Même si techniquement on arrive à trouver un moyen de le tuer, est-ce qu'on doit le faire ? La divinité, on peut respecter ça, non ? Et puis, il n'est pas vraiment dangereux… » Bafouilla le plus jeune en essayant de se justifier.

« Tu sais quoi, Sammy ? Je crois que je suis d'accord avec toi. »

« Oh ? Vraiment ? » S'étonna le petit frère. « On s'en va d'ici dès demain ? Juste après s'être occupé du corps ? »

« Tu sais… » Dean hésita une seconde « ...Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau moi non plus. L'arbre géant… les saisons…Je n'ai pas envie d'être celui qui détruira ça. » Déclara l'aîné.

Sam hocha la tête en souriant. Il était heureux de constater que lui et son frère étaient sur la même longueur d'onde à ce sujet. Ce qu'ils avaient vu aujourd'hui dans la rivière, le dieu et les saisons dansant un silencieux ballet autour de lui… C'était un spectacle enchanteur, sublime, comme dans un rêve. Ils avaient rarement l'occasion d'être confrontés aux aspects magnifiques du surnaturel. Au contraire, il n'en voyait que l'obscurité, la violence et le sang. Dagda était une lueur d'espoir, un témoignage que, peut-être, d'autres êtres merveilleux peuplaient les recoins reculés du surnaturel. Peut-être que tout n'était pas noir.

Certes le dieu tuait des animaux de compagnie… et peut-être que Médor et Minette réclamaient justice quelque part au paradis des bêtes, mais c'était un combat que ni Sam, ni Dean n'avaient envie de mener. Dagda avait vécu des siècles, et si ça devait tenir aux Winchester, il en vivrait encore d'autres.

Dean tendit une bière à son cadet avant de s'en ouvrir une lui-même. Sam s'en saisit en souriant.

« Ca m'étonne de toi quand même. Dean Winchester aurait-il un cœur ? » se moqua-t-il.

Dean arqua un sourcil, avala une gorgée de bière et poussa un rot absolument abominable qui fit presque trembler les murs.

« Je suis trop sensible. »

--

**La gazette de Green Hollow**

_6 juillet 2006_

**L'affaire des disparus de la pleine lune : les aveux complets du plombier !**

Un élément clef vient s'ajouter au dossier des 'disparus de la pleine lune'. En effet, hier soir l'inspecteur Richard Lee Gordman, chargé de l'affaire depuis 2002, à reçu une lettre d'aveu signée de la main de Leland Murdoch, un plombier résidant à Green Hollow. Selon nos sources, cet homme endosserait la responsabilité de l'ensemble des kidnappings suivis de meurtre et indiquerait l'emplacement de chacun des cadavres dans la forêt. La police à déjà monté une équipe de recherche spéciale pour corroborer ces allégations. Selon une source policière, un corps aurait d'ores et déjà été retrouvé.

Tout porte donc à croire en l'authenticité de la lettre et des aveux. Leland Murdoch n'a pas pu être interpellé par les autorités et reste introuvable. Sa camionnette à été découverte ce matin dans un parking souterrain de la ville. Elle contiendrait des outils tachés de sang, il pourrait s'agir de l'ADN de plusieurs victimes. Les experts scientifiques sont en train de l'analyser.

Ces aveux soudains sont liés à la découverte d'une victime récente qui est parvenue à s'échapper. Cette personne est actuellement en soin intensif à l'hôpital où la police recueille son témoignage mais refuse de divulguer son identité, la décrivant comme « très choquée ».

La lettre d'aveux ne mentionne aucun mobile et ce sera aux experts psychologues de déterminer les motivations de ces meurtres. Le voisinage de Leland Murdoch et ses collègues de travail le décrivent comme une personne taciturne, discrète et antipathique. Les premiers éléments de l'enquête démontrent un lien entre le premier disparu, Robert Delawney, et Murdoch, qui effectuait des travaux de plomberie chez lui en 1996. Les prochains jours d'investigations devraient être déterminants.

Rappelons qu'entre 1996 et 2006 sept personnes originaires de Green Hollow avaient disparues un soir de pleine lune sans laisser de traces. Seul le cadavre de Katharine Baxter avait pu être retrouvé en octobre 2005 dans un affluent du fleuve qui traverse la forêt. Les enquêteurs avaient ratissé les bois sans jamais retrouver le moindre indice sur ces mystérieuses disparitions. L'année dernière le fiancé de l'une des victimes avait été placé en garde à vue puis relaxé faute de preuves. Depuis, l'enquête semblait au point mort. Ce nouveau rebondissement pourrait enfin clore l'affaire et apaiser les familles qui réclament justice depuis 10 ans.

_Dexter M._

_--_

_Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire un peu étrange jusqu'au bout! A très vite! DEX_


End file.
